


Cap ou pas cap?

by asti_martini



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Awkward Romance, Bromance, Dancing and Singing, Drunk Parties, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mafia Romance, Mammon smokes hash, Tsuna ships XS, also they kidnapped robbie williams, author ships S27, especially tsuna, they are all idiots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: Последняя девственница Сицилии, Донна Цуна, сделала Занзасу предложение, надеясь, что он посмеется и откажется. А он, зараза, взял и согласился. Так началась их увлекательная игра в "слабо/не слабо". По заявке.





	Cap ou pas cap?

— Итак, Фрэнни, запоминай. Здесь у нас расположен основной бар, а здесь — боковой. С боковым официанты не работают, он только для клиентов.  
Фрэнни была хорошей девочкой из приличной семьи, получала стипендию в университете. Во всех смыслах положительная, непьющая, некурящая.  
Куда только не заносит «хороших и положительных» студентов в поисках денег. Фрэнни соблазнилась огромными чаевыми. В стриптиз-баре с непроизносимым азиатским названием, куда она хотела устроиться официанткой, вообще хорошо платили.  
— Поняла.  
Администратор, симпатичный темноволосый юноша с подведенными глазами, кивнул и повел рукой в сторону столиков.  
— Это основная зона. Может садиться кто угодно, текучка бешеная, поэтому выбивать заказы нужно сразу быстрым чеком. Там — диваны, усаживать только с депозитом от двух тысяч.  
— А наверху?  
— VIP-ложа, только для друзей шефа. С них нужно сдувать пылинки и вести себя крайне осторожно, они из этих.  
Фрэнни присмотрелась к одинокой фигурке в VIP-ложе. Девушка; судя по всему, с азиатскими корнями. Маленького роста — даже издалека заметно. Худая как Кейт Мосс в свои лучшие годы, что приталенный бежевый костюм только подчеркивал. Если бы не ключи от автомобиля в тонких пальцах и не каменно-мрачное выражение лица, Фрэнни могла бы принять ее за школьницу.  
— Та дамочка тоже?  
— О, это — Донна Савада. Глава клана Вонгола.  
— Того самого?!  
— Чему ты удивляешься? Шеф у них в элите, а то, что этот бар — их любимый притон, весь город знает... А, точно, ты же из Катании.  
Фрэнни все больше склонялась к мысли, что пойти работать именно в этот стрип-бар было очень плохой идеей.  
— Меня случайно не пристрелят, если я на кого-нибудь мохито пролью?  
Администратор усмехнулся и повернулся к помосту: шеф по традиции вышел поприветствовать собравшуюся в зале публику.  
— Я в этом сильно сомневаюсь.

Однажды Цуна сказала Мукуро:  
— Тебя когда-нибудь погубит склонность к излишнему драматизму.  
А потом, усмотрев за его плечом группу неодетых дам, добавила:  
— …или СПИД.  
Мукуро тогда засмеялся и ответил, что Цуна открыла ему седьмой путь мертвеца: путь пафоса. Через некоторое время (ровно столько, сколько требуется новой шутке для распространения в узком «семейном» кругу) его кличка трансформировалась Шичидо Мукуро.  
И именно так назывался самый пафосный (разумеется, полный прекраснейших неодетых дам) стриптиз-бар на Сицилии. Мукуро не стал утруждать себя поиском броских названий и нарек свое первое и, как он надеялся, не последнее заведение в честь себя любимого.  
Все иллюзионисты любят представления — в качестве неотъемлемой части своей профессии, как минимум. Мукуро же их просто обожал. Поэтому никто не удивился, когда на открытии его бара, на которое собрались все «свои» — от Вонголы до Джилио Неро — он сам вышел на сцену вместо конферансье: объявить о начале шоу и получить свою порцию аплодисментов, любви и обожания. И обнял стриптизерский шест — видимо, очень хотел какой-нибудь трюк показать, но понял, что без предварительных тренировок ничего не получится.  
Через полгода после того памятного открытия Цуна из VIP-ложи с непроницаемым лицом наблюдала, как ее Хранитель Тумана, интриган, лжец и фокусник, успешно эксплуатирующий имидж гомосексуалиста, вполне профессионально крутится на шесте под громкий свист и одобрительные выкрики, и тихо завидовала поганцу.  
Вот кто может творить все, что пожелает. Вот кто ставит себе цель, пусть и идиотскую (научиться паре стриптизерских трюков, например), и достигает ее.  
Цуне очень хотелось накачаться антидепрессантами, или хотя бы стащить у отца подарочный двенадцатилетний коньяк и запереться у себя в кабинете до утра. Хеннесси — прекрасный, молчаливый ухажер. Цуне было почти жаль, что они редко «встречаются». Поклонники у нее отсутствовали как класс, так что постоянными кавалерами Донны Вонголы Дечимо считались мобильный оператор (шлет сообщения, поздравляет с праздниками, заботится о бюджете — чем не любимый мужчина?) и личный портной нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации. С Хеннесси они «виделись» не так часто, как хотелось бы, ибо распивать алкогольные напитки градусом выше сорока в любое время дня и ночи мог себе позволить разве что Занзас, у которого даже в невменяемом состоянии прицел не сбивался. К слову о птичках: уединиться с вредным для печени ухажером Цуна жаждала как раз из-за этого субъекта.  
Несколько месяцев назад папочка, которому ей из-за испорченного детства до сих пор хотелось сказать, чтобы он шел в задницу со своими советами и ЦЕДЕФ с собой забирал, начал заводить разговоры о выгодных браках. Тогда Цуна даже не предполагала, во что это выльется.  
Сначала ей было просто смешно: какие к черту кандидаты на руку и сердце, если она за всю жизнь ни разу не ходила на свидания и даже не получила ни одной валентинки? Но оказалось, что многие не прочь таким тривиальным способом заключить союз с сильнейшей мафиозной семьей Альянса, так что кандидатов набралось, мягко говоря, немало. Цуна еще порадовалась: может быть ей даже удастся выбрать кого-нибудь помоложе и посимпатичней... Как раз это ее требование и стало началом конца.  
Самым выгодным вариантом из «молодых и симпатичных» был Занзас.  
Цуна едва подавила желание поежиться: при одном воспоминании о горящих адским пламенем глазах, хищном оскале и давящей ауре, мурашки бежали по коже, а в ушах ангельские голоса начинали ехидно напевать не то траурный марш Шопена, не то фугу Баха.  
Когда папочка на пару с ядовито ухмыляющимся Реборном расписал ей все «прелести» и выгоду будущего союза, Цуна только истерически, до слез рассмеялась и великодушно дала отмашку на то, чтобы они отослали грозному варийцу предложение.  
Она была на сто, нет, двести процентов уверена, что Занзас тоже посмеется, а потом спалит официальное письмо к чертям и прикажет гонцу передать Цуне и ЦЕДЕФ посыл в пешее эротическое.  
Но такой подставы от Босса Варии Цуна не ожидала.  
По словам Орегано, Занзас мало что не прыгал, выкрикивая «Ohmygod, ohmygod!» как девчонка, которой сделал предложение принц на черном Ламборгини. Цуна считала, что зам папочки преувеличивает, а еще — что им в ЦЕДЕФ надо меньше латиноамериканского мыла смотреть, но свои соображения оставила при себе, потому что была очень вежливой и воспитанной девочкой, хоть и возглавляла страшный сицилийский клан.  
— Добрый вечер, Донна Савада. Вы сегодня за рулем?  
— Да. Принесите мне чего-нибудь вкусного и умиротворяющего.  
Условно великая и совсем не ужасная, по ее собственным ощущениям, Донна Цуна, проводив взглядом официантку, мрачно повертела на пальце ключи от машины. Хотелось забыться, и желательно прямо сейчас. Пить при ее манере вождения — чревато травматизмом, Элениум с завидным постоянством отбирал Реборн... С выражения лица Цуны в этот момент можно было писать аллегорию безысходности.  
Через несколько месяцев закончится ее одинокая холостая жизнь, и она — страшно подумать! — выйдет замуж за Занзаса. Остается только надеяться, что за это время его кто-нибудь пристрелит. Или ее, но этот вариант нравился ей намного меньше.  
На помосте уже крутили бедрами высокие, смазливые девицы под незнакомую Цуне медленную, тягучую композицию. Ей принесли заказ ровно в тот момент, когда девушка в розовом парике под одобрительный свист начала стягивать блестящий топ.  
Коктейль с виду напоминал не то подтаявшее фисташковое мороженое, не то соус гуакомоле. Такой же густой и зеленый, возвышался кучкой над краями бокала. Отличие было только в том, что из него торчала трубочка.  
Подозрительное нечто оказалось амброзией, в составе которой явно не обошлось без мяты. Действительно, примиряет с реальностью.  
Цуне очень хотелось вернуться в машину, врубить на полную громкость сборник группы Journey и погонять по трассе в гордом одиночестве, драматично подвывая солисту. Don’t stop believing, and all that jazz.  
Но — увы и ах! — работа. Следовало дождаться Мукуро (Гокудера, скуривший уже, наверное, полпачки сигарет, дежурил на улице), а потом поехать в лес, запугивать нового начальника таможни, который лежал в маленьком, тесном багажнике дамской машинки, связанный по рукам и ногам.  
Жизнь была ужасна. 

— Don't stop believing... hold on to that feeling... — мурлыкал себе под нос Занзас, плавно перестраиваясь в крайний левый ряд; Сквало на пассажирском сидении либо тактично делал вид, что спит, либо действительно задремал в дороге.  
Глава Варии, в отличие от Цуны, был всем доволен. Такой гармонии с самим собой он не чувствовал с тех пор как... да вообще никогда.  
К Саваде он уже несколько лет «неровно дышал», о чем до сих пор догадывался только Сквало, в свое время обративший внимание на то, что Босс заменил обращение «мелкий бесполезный мусор» по отношению к японке на «эта женщина».  
Как это получилось? Пожалуй, момент, когда девчонка превратилась в его «даму сердца» не заметил и сам Занзас, но началом конца определенно был финал Конфликта Колец. Когда Пламя Предсмертной воли истаяло, на лице Савады отразилось облегчение, и она пробормотала что-то вроде «спасибо, Господи, я выжила». Потом она пошла обниматься со своими Хранителями, и до Занзаса донеслось ее звонкое «ну, и кто здесь мужик?» и дружный ответ «ты мужик». И Савада начала выплясывать что-то непонятное, что, как он выяснил позже, было ее победным танцем. Трусливая, нелепая, смешная, плоская дурища. Победила его каким-то чудом. Но почему-то, когда Занзас смотрел на эти ее выкрутасы, отдаленно напоминающие помесь верхнего брейка и чарльстона, ему хотелось улыбаться.  
С годами Савада становилась спокойнее, циничнее, меньше напоминала дурищу (хоть и не намного), но в общем — оставалась совершенно такой же, какой он ее тогда запомнил. Немного нелепой, смешной и плоской. Да и по части сокрытия эмоций обучение у Реборна особого влияния на нее не оказало. В моменты, когда ситуация и обстановка не обязывали ее держать «покерфейс» или вежливо улыбаться, у Савады все на лице было написано. Занзас бы не удивился, если бы выяснилось, что она даже флиртовать не умеет.  
Вот, пожалуй, он нашел момент, когда начал считать ее действительно прекрасной женщиной: когда она научилась сносно дерзить. Ему.  
Занзас тогда приезжал в Японию по делам и оказался дома у Савады практически случайно. Ожидал встретить трясущуюся малолетку, а попал... на ужин к «большой мамочке». Небольшой двухэтажный дом был самым настоящим общежитием: с Савадой жили и малолетние киллеры, и ранговый мальчик, не говоря уж о Реборне, да и Хранители ее постоянно заглядывали на огонек... Савада была похожа не то на старшую сестру, не то на мать кучи шалопаев. На ужин они все собирались за большим столом в гостиной, и атмосфера там была прямо как в обычной многодетной итальянской семье. Вопли, скандалы, битье посуды, но при этом как будто не всерьез, по-домашнему, и все на самом деле любят друг друга. А Савада правила этим балаганом железной рукой, щедро раздавая как подзатыльники, так и плюшки, и радуя собравшихся афоризмами типа «не хочешь — не ешь, а поперед батьки не лезь» или «в доме пей, в саду морду бей». Занзасу тогда тоже прилетело по голове с посылом «не матерись при детях» (он так с этого охренел, что даже послушался).  
А как она готовила...  
Заставить Занзаса испугаться — это что-то из разряда фантастики. Чем можно напугать человека, который весело смеялся, когда в семилетнем возрасте смотрел «Сияние»? Но Савада в тот вечер подобралась к этому сомнительному достижению достаточно близко: в стоящих на столе блюдах дымилось ужасающее нечто явно внеземного происхождения. По крайней мере, так показалось Занзасу. Но голодным ходить не хотелось, да и Хранители уминали подозрительную мерзость за милую душу...  
На вкус инфернального вида стряпня оказалась божественной.  
Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок? Наверное, это не такая уж и неправда.  
С того памятного визита в Японию, пожалуй, Занзас и решил для себя, что шлюхи шлюхами, но если уж ему когда-нибудь взбредет в голову завести семью, то он женится только на этой сумасшедшей, плоской, не умеющей врать бабе.  
Поэтому когда заместитель Внешнего Советника передала ему предложение руки, сердца и кусочка Вонголы, Занзас решил, что наступило Рождество.  
Разумеется, он понимал, что брак ему предлагают исключительно далеко идущих планов ради, но зато у него появился повод видеться с Савадой чаще...  
Впереди кто-то возмущенно бил по клаксону. Занзас вынырнул из ненормально радужных для него мыслей и поискал взглядом возмутителя спокойствия.  
Движение на трассе было плотным, но относительно быстрым: бурный поток машин несся вперед со скоростью около девяноста километров в час. Примерно в трех машинах перед слоновьих размеров внедорожником Занзаса лихо вихлял маленький трехдверный автомобиль.  
— Что за наглый Форд... — Сквало, как оказалось, тоже уже пару минут как следил за бесплатным представлением.  
Фордик снова перестроился, и мечник, рассмотрев номерной знак, хохотнул.  
— Да ладно!  
— Что?  
— Это Савада.  
Занзас хмыкнул и сделал себе зарубку на память: никогда не садиться со своей почти-невестой в одну машину. По крайней мере, трезвым.

Обсуждение будущего брачного контракта обещало быть интересным. В связи с этим Спаннер установил жучки и камеру в кабинете Цуны, и в комнату видеонаблюдения набилась целая толпа: чуть ли не вся верхушка Вонголы плюс офицеры Варии. Маммон притащила с собой сумку с таинственным содержимым, а когда все устроились с хотя бы относительным удобством (Ламбо пришлось примоститься на спинке кресла, кто-то просто расселся на полу), цинично начала продавать попкорн. Занзас на экране только зашел в кабинет, а Маммон уже подсчитывала прибыль: вся сумка была за две минуты распродана подчистую.  
Цуна при появлении Занзаса попыталась, но так и не смогла полностью стереть с лица обреченное выражение.  
— Почему ты согласился? — спросила она у завалившегося на диван Босса Варии.  
— Чем интересоваться причинами, лучше бы радовалась, что я, — он указал на себя с выражением, в котором угадывалось что-то вроде «мое величество», — согласился жениться на тебе. — Если судить по интонации, Цуна в его системе ценностей стояла где-то между лягушками и кузнечиками.  
Орегано, просматривавшая наброски контракта, закатила глаза, а основной юрист семьи, немолодой синьор Рокка, потер переносицу, скрывая неодобрительный взгляд.  
Цуна возвела очи к потолку, молча интересуясь у всевышнего «что ж ты, зараза, как бы тебя там ни звали, делаешь?». И как она будет жить с этим тираном и деспотом? Выгода от их союза казалась ей все более сомнительной. А уж если их будущие дети пойдут в папочку...  
На этой мысли Цуне удалось взять себя в руки и снова нацепить маску вежливой доброжелательности. Ни один ребенок не может быть хуже Ламбо, а это она как-то смогла пережить. К тому же, воспитывать их все равно будет она, а не суметь поставить зарвавшегося карапуза на место — это кто бы она тогда была? С цирком под названием Вонгола справляется же с грехом пополам.  
Если уж быть совсем честной с самой собой, то в отличие от совершенно не нужного ей замужества, мысль о том, чтобы завести детей, отторжения не вызывала совсем. У Цуны бы наконец-то появилась семья — не разваленная папочкой пародия на оную и не семья в переносном смысле этого слова, которую она теперь строила изо дня в день, а настоящая. Пусть даже у нее будут маленькие, вредные копии Занзаса.  
...К слову о потенциальном папочке. Он мог стать проблемой. Цуне совершенно не хотелось, чтобы грубость и пренебрежение в свое время испортили жизнь ее детям.  
— Синьор Рокка. Первый пункт, который я хочу включить в контракт со своей стороны: если синьор Вонгола хотя бы раз назовет кого-нибудь из наших будущих детей «мусором», или еще чем-нибудь менее цензурным, я отвезу его в лес и заставлю рыть себе могилу.  
Занзасу, кажется, весело — фыркает в кулак, глаза смеются, даже убийственная аура не давит на Цуну как обычно. Хотя да, представить себе суровую Донну Цуну со связанным Занзасом на плече и лопатой в руке направляющейся в сторону леса и не заржать при этом было сложно.  
— Синьорина, я не могу прописать в контракте такую формулировку. Потеря Варией независимого статуса вас устроит? — устало спросил юрист, поправляя на носу очки и изымая текст контракта у Орегано.  
— Меня не устроит! — недовольно припечатал Занзас со своего места.  
— В таком случае держать ругательства при себе в присутствии детей — в твоих интересах, — вот он, взгляд Терминатора, который так нравился Занзасу, еще немного и пламя предсмертной воли распустится на лбу огненным цветком.  
Глава Варии вообще был удивлен, что Савада в первую очередь заговорила об этом. С беспокойной обстановкой в Альянсе и маячащей в обозримом будущем войной кланов дети — это что-то явно не из ближайших планов... Не то что бы Занзас категорически возражал; на самом деле, он совсем об этом не задумывался. Но тот факт, что Савада хочет детей — с ним — его порадовал. Значит, все не так плохо.  
— Хотите обсудить еще какие-нибудь бытовые требования, или мы можем перейти к основным вопросам? — спросил Рокка, поправляя концом ручки кончик седеющих усов.  
Цуна пожала плечами: она не настолько хорошо знала будущего супруга, чтобы прописывать пожелания типа «не разбрасывать по спальне носки». А вот Занзас, припоминая свой единственный визит в бывший дом Савады в Намимори, подумал, что, кажется, знает пункт, который можно было бы внести.  
— У меня есть кое-что. Ты, женщина, каждый праздник будешь выгонять из особняка своего шеф-повара, — лицо Цуны удивленно вытянулось, — запираться на кухне и делать мне пасту и лазанью.  
Это было внезапно. Цуна недоверчиво подняла бровь.  
— Ту самую пасту, которую ты тогда назвал… ах, да, «червяки, копошащиеся в блевотине»?  
Занзас величественно кивнул.  
— И лазанью...  
— Ту самую, похожую на кишки чупакабры.  
Цуна моргнула и еще раз уточнила:  
— По праздникам.  
Глава Варии повел плечами.  
— В жизни не пробовал более восхитительной гадости.  
Цуна смущенно заулыбалась, потирая ладонью шею.  
— Приятно, черт возьми, — она встретилась взглядом с Занзасом и впервые за время их знакомства подумала, что возможно он не такой уж страшный. — Согласна. Вносите.  
Женская половина собравшихся в комнате видеонаблюдения выдала дружное умиленное «О-о-о».  
Рокка пометил что-то в черновике контракта.  
— Есть ли у сторон возражения относительно невмешательства супруга в деятельность подконтрольных организаций?  
Цуна пожала плечами:  
— Мне нет дела до того, как Вария зарабатывает на стороне, пока они не делают этого на территории Вонголы и выполняют наши заказы. Занзас? Есть возражения?  
— Этот пункт препятствует заключению контрактов с Вонголой на, скажем, совместный трафик? — глава Варии лениво почесывал однодневную щетину на подбородке  
— Думаю, в таком случае мы договоримся, — Цуна спокойно улыбнулась.  
Юрист уточнил еще несколько деталей относительно невмешательства в дела друг друга, затем они обсудили соглашение о взаимопомощи, права на имущество и его раздел в случае развода, и уже ближе к окончанию обсуждения Рокка вопиюще обыденным тоном поинтересовался:  
— У сторон есть требования относительно предполагаемого количества половых актов в неделю? Месяц?  
Цуна удивленно моргнула. ...А слона-то я и не приметил. Ну да, для того чтобы завести детей нужно заниматься сексом.  
А в данном случае, в обозримой перспективе перед Вонголой Дечимо замаячил секс с Занзасом. Спокойно, Цуна, спокойно. На чокнутого извращенца вариец вроде бы не похож, а в остальном... Вроде бы Бьянки с ним как-то раз переспала, можно выспросить у нее подробности. Кто предупрежден, тот вооружен. Ай, черт, как неловко-то, все-таки, обсуждать такие вопросы с посторонним человеком, да еще и в присутствии отцовского зама!  
— Я... думаю, с этим вопросом лучше обратиться к синьору Занзасу, — проговорила Цуна, невольно пряча глаза и потирая пальцами висок.  
Только бы не покраснеть, это будет уже совсем несолидно.  
— Ебаный ж в рот, кто вообще пишет про это в контрактах?  
— Отлично, пожеланий нет.  
Цуна тем временем быстро набирала сообщение для Бьянки, которая, к ее несчастью, как раз сидела в веселой компании в вотчине Спаннера. Ответ на вопрос «как тебе Занзас в постели» сочиняла чуть ли не вся Вария с неизменным ржачем, пошляцкими комментариями и закидыванием друг друга попкорном. 

— ...Это был один из самых странных разговоров в моей жизни, — помешивая ложечкой свежий кофе и пытаясь (безуспешно) отыскать в ящике только вчера спрятанный пузырек с таблетками, сказала Цуна, когда синьор Рокка в сопровождении Орегано удалился.  
Им с Занзасом еще оставалось разобраться с контрактами на поставку марокканского гашиша, который в накладных цинично именовался лечебным японским чаем.  
Занзас фыркнул и пересел в кресло напротив Цуны, доставая из внутреннего кармана фляжку со своим любимым виски. Девушка понимающе толкнула ему через стол стакан. В ответ она получила папку с контрактами.  
— Не поверишь, в моей тоже. Кстати, видел тебя позавчера на трассе — у тебя в багажнике труп был, что ты так спешила?  
— Почти. Помнишь нового начальника таможни?  
— Смутно.  
— Он себе цену набивал, так что мне пришлось его похитить из его собственного кабинета и сделать предложение, от которого он не смог отказаться.  
— Акулы или лес?  
— Лес и Мукуро.  
Занзас усмехнулся, представив, что пришлось пережить жадному таможеннику. Лес на окраине Палермо, пламя преисподней под ногами, и исчадие ада в лице Савады, пришедшее по его душу. Бр-р.  
Короткая трель телефона сообщила о том, что Бьянки наконец-то ответила на компрометирующий вопрос, и Цуна, не ожидая подвоха, открыла текст сообщения.  
Занзас наблюдал за тем, как дама его сердца краснеет, бледнеет, снова краснеет, а на ее лице сменяются выражения от дичайшего смущения до «фу, какая гадость» и гадал, что же ей такое прислали. Наконец она откинула от себя телефон и отпила кофе. Примерно полчашки.  
Ее лицу, по которому только полминуты назад можно было прочесть все, вернулось выражение вежливой доброжелательности.  
— Суки. Тебя не затруднит приложить твоих мальчиков чем-нибудь? Почему-то я уверена, что это, с позволения сказать, творчество — их рук дело.  
Цуна подтолкнула телефон в сторону Занзаса и «творческие натуры», сочинившие послание, резко прекратили веселиться.  
— Босс будет очень зол, — протянул Сквало. — Пора валить.  
Луссурия был настроен чуть более оптимистично.  
— Да ладно, мы же ему польстили...  
Маньякам, некрофилам, троллям и хулиганам очень повезло: Занзаса в первую очередь заинтересовало не их творчество, а...  
— Ты спрашивала у Скорпиона...  
— Да.  
— Же-енщина, единственное, что тебе следует знать, — при виде этой самодовольной паскудной улыбочки, Цуне захотелось достать перчатки, — кто бы ни трахал тебя до этого, я все равно буду лучше.  
— Окстись, Занзас, я девственница, — бросила она, доставая из папки первый лист.  
Пам-пам-пам. Дурацкое слово «девственница» отдавалось в ушах и билось в висках, словно шарик для пинг-понга. С одной стороны можно было радоваться и вопить «моё!», но с другой...  
— Ты?! В двадцать два года?!  
— Я тебя умоляю. Ты видел мою грудь? Точнее, ее отсутствие? Я даже целовалась только с Реборном, щечка к щечке, в день выпуска, — Цуна нахмурилась и что-то подчеркнула карандашом в тексте контракта.  
У Занзаса в голове не укладывалось даже не то, что у его почти-невесты вообще никаких отношений в жизни не было, а то, каким тоном она об этом сообщала. Как о погоде говорила.  
— Если хочешь, я могу заставить патлатого придурка петь у тебя под окнами серенады.  
— Ну, спасибо, врай! — немедля откликнулся Сквало.  
Монитору высказывать свои претензии бесполезно, зато безопасно. Телевизоры стаканами не кидаются.  
Цуна уже представила себе злого как черт Сквало, дерущего глотку у нее под окном каждый вечер и вставляющего в конце каждой строчки любой песни свое любимое «врай», и подняла руки:  
— Нет-нет-нет, спасибо, обойдусь. Мне еще дороги мои уши. — Она повернула один из листов к Занзасу. — Вот эту цифру нужно урезать в два раза. И пусть до генерала Дзабареллы наконец-то донесут, что если он не перестанет выдрепываться, то ему придется передать свой пост кому-нибудь еще. Посмертно.  
— Слушаю и повинуюсь. Кстати, зря отказываешься.  
Теперь глава Варии уже не пугал Цуну. Он ее неимоверно раздражал.  
— Не желаю ничего слушать. Так и быть, вот вам парочка сладких заказов. Для Хибари берегла, он так хотел художественно выпустить кому-нибудь кишки на этой неделе. Цени.  
— Я знаю, о чем говорю! У этого дебила отличный джазовый басище, тебе понравится.  
— Никаких серенад! Увижу под окном шевелюру твоего Скайуокера — убью к чертовой матери. — Выражение вежливой доброжелательности на лице удавалось удерживать только каким-то чудом.  
— ...Так и быть, пошлю еще и Бельфегора со скрипкой.  
Цуна перестала улыбаться, глубоко вздохнула и, решив, что сегодня ей можно все, быстро сгребла все бумаги в папку и запустила ей в Занзаса.  
— Пошел вон!  
Этот гад только весело скалился, мало что не ржал.  
— Ты меня выгоняешь?  
— Да! Вон отсюда!  
— Ты все-таки подумай... поставь чашку, это твой любимый сервиз.  
— В тебя я хочу ее кинуть больше, чем люблю этот чертов сервиз! Катись!  
Только когда вариец, по-кошачьи вальяжно подхватив с вешалки шляпу и плащ, удалился, Цуна задумчиво опустила взгляд на голубую чашку из китайского фарфора, которую все еще держала в руке.  
И подумала, что что-то странное творится в Датском королевстве.  
«Это ведь и в самом деле мой любимый сервиз... Только откуда он об этом знает?»

— Спаннер, где... Что вы все здесь забыли? Святая Мария, вы что, шпионили за Десятой?!  
— О, ну вот, сейчас начнется...  
— Почему меня не позвали?!  
— ...

Было в Цуне что-то от мазохистки. Она терпеть не могла все кокососодержащее, но каждый раз, оказываясь в баре у Мукуро без необходимости садиться потом за руль, заказывала себе пина-коладу и, морща нос, медленно цедила ее через соломинку.  
Как раз за этим занятием ее и застал Реборн.  
Он, к вящему неудовольствию Цуны, как обычно, не спросив разрешения, отточенным движением кинул свою шляпу на стол и сел напротив.  
— Дай-ка угадаю. Я — позорная баба, бесполезное существо и никчемный босс.  
— Вот видишь, ты сама все знаешь.  
Цуна фыркнула и щелкнула пальцами, выискивая взглядом официантку.  
— Девушка! Принесите мужчине коктейль. Безалкогольный, в мартинке, выглядит как зеленая кучка непонятно чего.  
Девушка слегка улыбнулась: все официанты уже привыкли к тому, что подруга хозяина патологически не запоминает названия коктейлей и поэтому описывает по-своему, часто с применением потрясающих метафор. Ту же пина-коладу, например, она называла просто: кокосовая гадость.  
— Хорошо, мятный бриз с базиликом. Вам повторить пина-коладу?  
Цуна перевела взгляд на свой пустеющий бокал, а затем на Реборна.  
— Я полагаю, ты пришел совокупляться с моим мозгом? — узрев подтвердившую все ее худшие ожидания улыбку, Цуна мрачно повернулась к официантке. — Водки.  
— Графинчик? — проницательно, с явным сочувствием на лице предложила официантка.  
— Да... или нет... Соблазняете вы меня, девушка. Двести грамм.  
Когда девушка отошла от столика, Реборн поднял бровь.  
— По этому поводу я тоже хотел с тобой поговорить. Ты слишком много пьешь.  
Он вытащил портсигар, и Цуна поморщилась: она терпеть не могла «вонючие нагнетатели пафоса» Реборна.  
— Во-первых, это — немного, я что, похожа на Занзаса? Во-вторых, пошел к черту, мне уже давно можно. В-третьих, ты сам в этом виноват. У меня очень нервная работа, и если бы ты, скотина, не отбирал у меня успокоительное...  
— Твой любимый Элениум в наши дни применяют для лечения шизофрении, мне уже начинать беспокоиться?  
— Пошел ты. И да, это мое отношение ко всем твоим нотациям относительно того, как я гроблю свое здоровье в свое свободное время.  
Реборн уже попыхивал сигариллой, и Цуна, морщась, отгоняла от себя дым рукой.  
— Дура. Твои маленькие пристрастия не были бы проблемой, если бы ты была парнем.  
— Я не алкоголик, блин!  
— Ну-ну, — Реборн ехидно улыбнулся: им как раз несли заказ. — Ты — не просто босс Вонголы, ты еще и молодая незамужняя женщина. Мы на Сицилии, детка, здесь махровый патриархат, смирись с этим.  
— Пока я не устраиваю дебоши и не попадаю в газеты, все в порядке, — закатила глаза Цуна, пододвигая к себе стопку. — А если старым интриганам из Альянса что-то не нравится, всегда можно послать к ним, например, Хибари. Или сладкую парочку Ямамото-Сквало.  
Реборн с нечитаемым выражением лица проводил взглядом в последний путь порцию гадкой огненной воды.  
— Учти, если увижу, что ты пьешь раньше пяти вечера — упеку на реабилитацию.  
— Да без проблем.  
Киллер хмыкнул и попробовал свое зеленое подозрительное нечто.  
— Второй вопрос на повестке дня. Почему половина особняка обсуждает то, что ты, якобы, кидалась в Занзаса туфлями?  
Цуна моргнула.  
— Я-асно. Надо проверить кабинет на наличие камер. Так и знала, что что-то тут не чисто...  
— То есть, ты действительно... — кажется, Реборн даже развеселился.  
— Конечно, нет! Знаешь, сколько стоит это орудие пытки? — девушка выставила на обозрение стопу с аккуратной туфелькой на шпильке. — Я запустила в него папкой с контрактами.  
— Мне нужно повторно провести тренировку на «лицо кирпичом»?  
— Нет, — Цуна ехидно улыбнулась. — Он и так без пяти минут мой муж, так что с ним я могу себе это позволить. И он меня выбесил. Сам виноват.  
— И чем же он тебя прогневал? Называл бесполезным мусором? В этом он не так уж и неправ, между прочим.  
— Ах, если бы. Угрожал прислать Сквало.  
Если бы не соломинка во рту, которая портила все впечатление, от взгляда, которым наградил Цуну старый наставник, можно было бы забиться под стол.  
— Чтобы он пел мне серенады.  
— Прости, что?  
Цуна, выразительно глядя на него, покивала.  
— Ты только представь себе этот ужас. Врай, обещают рай твои объятья, дай мне надежду о, мое проклятье, враааай!  
— Полночный бред терзает душу мне опять, врай, Донна Цуна, я посмел тебя желать!.. — подхватил киллер своим бархатным баритоном.  
Цуна, смеясь, подцепила с тарелки маленький, похожий на пирожное бутербродик.  
— Представь себе такие представления у меня под окном каждый вечер. А Занзас серьезно мне этим угрожал.  
— Я даже знать не хочу, что подвигло его на подобные угрозы в твой адрес. Обсуждение брачного контракта за вычетом этого инцидента прошло удачно?  
— Вполне. Нет, наверное, хорошо, что вы, интриганы, затеяли этот трагифарс. Отдам сына тебе на растерзание, а потом рожу себе дочку, будет хоть с кем поговорить по-человечески.  
— И все-таки, относительно твоего пагубного пристрастия к алкоголю... — Реборн изъял из пальцев бывшей ученицы стопку и опрокинул себе в рот. — Урежь порции. Я настаиваю.  
Цуна фыркнула и поднялась из-за стола, накидывая плащ на плечи.  
— Приму к сведению. Кстати, побудь джентльменом хотя бы раз в жизни, оплати счет.

— Босс, я одного не пойму: зачем ты ее доводил?  
— Подсматривал, мусор?  
— Не я один. Итак?  
— Хотел вытащить прежнюю Саваду из камуфляжа «железной леди». Что-то мне подсказывает, что сделать это теперь можно только на «слабо».

— Так вот как его звали, — протянула Цуна, просматривая документы своего теперь уже покойного Хранителя Тумана.  
В безвременную кончину иллюзиониста верилось с трудом, особенно после памятной встречи со Спейдом, который двести лет скакал по чужим телам. Но на зов учеников Мукуро не ответил, и экспертиза показала, что тело было настоящим...  
По поводу смерти Мукуро Цуна могла сказать только одно: позорище. Иллюзионист был найден мертвым в джакузи, в своей квартире в центре Палермо, в компании початой бутылки Амаретто. С явными признаками отравления цианистым калием.  
К сожалению, гарем у Мукуро был настолько многочисленным, что найти ту самую, разобиженную до смерти (в буквальном смысле) любовницу не представлялось возможным. Но подчистить концы все-таки следовало, поэтому Цуна практически сразу после того, как до нее дошло печальное известие, вызвала к себе Хром.  
— Я бы не стала травить наставника, Босс. — Докуро грустно смотрела на Цуну своим единственным глазом. — Если хотите, синьор Хибари может подтвердить мое алиби.  
Цуна не стала говорить, что Хибари и сам был бы под подозрением, если бы не манера исполнения. Бывший Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета предпочел бы просто избить старого врага до смерти, а не дарить ему отравленный ликер.  
— Хром, дорогая, я не говорю, что именно ты его отравила, но ты должна меня понять. — Цуна тяжело вздохнула. — Мукуро поступил с тобой по-свински: сделал тебе ребенка, а сам не только отказался жениться, но еще и продолжил ходить по бабам. Лично я за такое не постеснялась бы, пардон, яйца оторвать.  
— Знаете, Босс, — медленно проговорила Хром, — если бы он все-таки на мне женился, но продолжил развлекаться с другими девушками, это было бы обиднее.  
Ученица Мукуро была очень доброй и совершенно незлопамятной девушкой; в Вонголе ее часто называли «наш радужный пони». К тому же, у нее с Хибари уже несколько недель как было что-то, отдаленно напоминающее роман... Да, ее можно было спокойно вычеркнуть из списка подозреваемых.  
Завещание Мукуро составил давно, по достижению совершеннолетия, и был в этом не одинок: все-таки, мафия — это вам не детский сад. Он даже описал, какими хотел бы видеть свои похороны, и это сильно сэкономило время Цуне. Место Хранителя Тумана теперь занимала Хром, уже безо всяких оговорок.  
Свой любимый «притон» Мукуро завещал Хибари, к вящему неудовольствию последнего.  
Единственным, что во всей этой ситуации действительно доставляло Цуне дискомфорт, была необходимость появиться на похоронах под ручку с Занзасом. 

Рыдающие модели и стриптизерши в траурно-черных мини заполняли особняк Вонголы с самого утра. Фран цинично вел счет и оставлял на гробу своего покойного учителя зарубки по числу дам в его гареме. Сам Мукуро, к слову, надушенный, напомаженный и причесанный, был буквально замурован в свои любимые лотосы по самые уши и выглядел восхитительно и трагично. Правда, ближе к полудню кто-то растянул его губы в тонкой, очень характерной хитрой ухмылке, так что начало казаться, будто Мукуро над всеми издевается и просто решил поспать в гробу. Цуна подозревала, что и в этом деле без Франа не обошлось.  
Ах, если бы только все ограничилось зарубками...  
В особняк могли пробраться репортеры, по коридорам сновали члены условно близких Вонголе кланов, и Цуне приходилось все время «держать лицо»: не хватало еще, чтобы на следующий день в газетах появилось что-нибудь неподобающее, или пираньи из Альянса решили, что в семье творится разброд и шатание.  
Закрытое траурное платье натирало плечи и сковывало движения, ремешки черных туфелек садистски впивались в выпирающие косточки... Только вуаль на глаза казалась Цуне уместной: за ней было не видно выражения глаз, в которых ясно отражалось, что Донна Вонгола звереет с каждой минутой.  
Сначала она наткнулась на милую компанию в гостиной для курения: на пуфиках и диванчиках с комфортом расположились Маммон, Фран и Хром с Хибари. Они говорили о «виновнике торжества» — точнее, говорила Маммон, а Фран вставлял свои убойные комментарии. Хром грустно вздыхала, Хибари же просто молчал.  
И все бы ничего, но Маммон раскуривала самокрутку с едким, тяжелым запахом. При несовершеннолетнем Фране. Цуна знала, что все иллюзионисты время от времени балуются травкой, но не в тринадцать же лет!  
— И это был цвет нашей профессии! — патетично высказалась Маммон, не замечая стоящую в дверях Цуну.  
— Фран. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Судя по легкой улыбке на обычно безразличном личике Франа, ему уже было весело до безобразия.  
— Я проникаюсь мудростью председателя профсоюза иллюзионистов, мэм.  
— В душ, сейчас же!  
Затем Цуна застукала около гроба Сквало, изображавшего Дарта Вейдера. Судя по тому, что Ямамото снимал представление этого театра одного актера на телефон, они в очередной раз на что-то поспорили.  
— Падме... Не-е-ет... — натурально хрипел Сквало, склоняясь над морем белых лотосов.  
— Суперби, лапонька моя. Я, конечно, понимаю, что наш Мукуро прекрасен как сенатор Амидала в третьем эпизоде «Звездных войн», но это не повод капать на него слюной.  
Сквало выпрямился и с достоинством поправил галстук.  
— Это ты виновата.  
— В чем? — Цуна вздернула бровь, но Сквало из-за вуали, разумеется, этого не заметил.  
— Не хрен было обзывать меня Скайуокером. Теперь этот придурок, — Такеши на «придурка» очаровательно улыбнулся, сохраняя видео, — называет меня папой и просит вернуться на Светлую сторону Силы.  
У Цуны возникло ощущение, что Мукуро действительно сменил тело, и гадит ей, вселяясь в ее подчиненных. Что было вполне вероятно.  
— Меня окружают идиоты. — Цуна сжала пальцами переносицу под вуалью, тихо вздыхая. — Боже, я уже готова публично отдаться Занзасу, лишь бы все это закончилось.  
— Какие у тебя любопытные сексуальные фантазии, женщина.  
Цуна развернулась и чуть ли не обняла так «вовремя» подошедшего Занзаса за локоть. Да, агрессивный, да, самоуверенный, но творить непонятно что, в отличие от этих придурков, не будет. Островок условного спокойствия.  
— И тебе привет.  
Занзас удивленно смотрел на прижавшуюся щекой к его плечу девушку. Тяжелое утро у нее, наверное, выдалось, раз она радуется ему как подарку на Рождество. 

— ...Мукуро был очень неординарным человеком с необычным чувством юмора. Мы все будем скучать по нему. — Цуна, стоявшая рядом с гробом, казалась совсем маленькой и хрупкой в своем узеньком платьице и перчатках. В руках она держала запечатанный белый конверт. — Это его последнее письмо, в завещании он просил, чтобы его прочитали у него на похоронах.  
Цуна вскрыла восковую печать — Мукуро и его драматизм, как всегда — и вытащила из конверта один небольшой листок.  
Занзас сидел к ней ближе всех и, когда девушка прочистила горло, прикрыв рот кулаком, ясно услышал в кашле тихое «сука».  
Когда Цуна увидела текст послания, все напряжение долгого дня начало собираться где-то в районе желудка, грозя вырваться наружу совершенно неуместным в данной ситуации долгим смехом. Она на мгновение прикусила губу, чтобы сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица, и четко прочитала:  
— Бамболейо, — и пока собравшиеся чинили порванные шаблоны, быстро произнесла: — Слово предоставляется лучшему другу покойного, Хибари Кёе.  
И пошла к своему месту. Хибари тихо, сердито прошипел:  
— С чего это я — его лучший друг?  
— С того что я так сказала, — сквозь зубы ответила Цуна не допускающим возражений тоном и опустилась на стул рядом с Занзасом.  
У нее резко дергались уголки губ и тряслись плечи. Только не смеяться. Только бы не засмеяться. Она же хоронит своего Хранителя. Ее не так поймут.  
Занзас увидел ее проблему и решил ее довольно просто: обнял, так что Цуна ткнулась ему носом в грудь, и ее лица больше не было видно, а затем, почти не размыкая губ, сказал:  
— Можешь поржать, только тихо.  
Реборн, сразу определивший, что плечи его бывшей ученицы не от рыданий сотрясаются, сказал только одно:  
— Спелись.  
И был не так далек от истины. 

— Пидарасня, а не надгробие.  
Цуна промолчала, но в душе была солидарна с Занзасом. Цветочки рядом с на удивление обычным итальянским именем были явно лишними.  
Гроб уже закидывали землей, скоро можно будет наконец-то вылезти из неудобного платья и скинуть туфли.  
— Ему бы больше подошел троллфейс. Бамболейо, ха.  
В жизни случаются поворотные моменты, которые впечатываются в память огненным клеймом, воспоминания о которых с годами практически не тускнеют.  
Занзас не знал, какая муха его укусила — он был не из любителей пошутить — но тогда, на кладбище, под ручку с Савадой, он на секунду почувствовал себя Джокером. А Савада устала и не хотела сопротивляться сиюминутным порывам ровно настолько, чтобы беспрепятственно исполнить роль Харли Квинн.  
— Как насчет слегка подкорректировать надгробие? — Перед носом у Цуны замаячил маленький черный маркер.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я... Занзас, да ты спятил.  
— Расслабилась на своем посту настолько, что уже ничего не можешь?  
Он ухмылялся так же самоуверенно, как на Конфликте Колец почти десять лет назад, и смотрел на нее с каким-то странным ожиданием. И Цуна, словно в гипнозе, взяла из его пальцев маркер.  
А когда она под иллюзией оценившего идею Франа дорисовывала у рожицы левый глаз, ветер донес до ее ушей до боли знакомый куфуфукающий смех.  
Разумеется, Мукуро всего лишь покинул убитое тело. Стоило догадаться... Хотя нет, стоило знать. Догадывались и предполагали все, но никто не мог сказать точно.  
И Цуна мстительно пририсовала рожице прическу-ананас. 

Ночь. Пирс. Фонарь. Палермо. И Цуна сидит на заднем сидении в салоне матового, черного как ночное море Бугатти Галибье с затемненными стеклами, почитывая талмуд о воспитании детей толщиной под шестьсот страниц. Судно с «райским порошком» немного запаздывало — впрочем, как и Занзас и компания, которые «вкинулись» в дело на тридцать пять процентов.  
Цуна оглянулась на стоявшего у края пирса Хаято. Подрывник, распахнув пальто навстречу холодному бризу, привычно курил. Правда, на фоне прекрасного морского пейзажа, в тусклом лунном свете это выглядело настолько пафосно и картинно, что с пару мгновений Цуна даже сомневалась, не красуется ли он перед ней. Фыркнув — мысль была мало что не абсурдной — девушка вернулась к чтению.  
И что все-таки на нее нашло? Разрисовывать надгробие, да еще и с подачи Занзаса. Цуна даже думать не хотела, какое количество яда могло на нее вылиться, если бы ее за этим занятием застукал Реборн.  
Мукуро в новом теле так и не объявился, но у Хаято были определенные подозрения на этот счет: он считал, что иллюзионист периодически вселяется в тело своего полуторагодовалого сыночка. С одной стороны, Цуне не очень хотелось думать о Хранителе Тумана хуже, чем он и так есть, но с другой... заставить ребенка обнимать Хибари за ноги и называть «папой», чтобы посмотреть, как чопорного японского маньяка будет корежить, было вполне в его стиле. Впрочем, это могло быть его своеобразным проявлением заботы о «милой, милой Наги»: уже ребенок тебя принял, бесчувственная ты скотина, пора бы сделать девушке предложение.  
Нет, вариант «Джуззи сам выбрал Хибари новым папой» был намного милее, и Цуна решила его и придерживаться. К тому же, Мукуро, конечно, первоклассный специалист в своей области, но Хром и без него отлично справлялась с обязанностями Хранителя. Без лишних пафосных жестов и гамлетовских страданий, в отличие от наставника.  
В этот момент Цуна поняла, что уже в третий раз перечитывает один и тот же абзац, помотала головой, выметая лишние мысли, и снова углубилась в книгу.  
Впрочем, долго изучать волнующие вопросы ей не дали: к побережью подъехала делегация фургонов от Варии и, собственно, сам глава на аналогично черной, неприлично дорогой машине. Через минуту Цуна поежилась от дуновения холодного морского воздуха: под звуки прибоя и звонко поступающих на телефон сообщений, в салон сел раздраженно матерящийся Занзас.  
— Какое милое приветствие, — подняла бровь Цуна, загибая уголок страницы и закрывая книгу.  
— Мое почтение, о, великий осквернитель могил, — усмехнулся Занзас, доставая из кармана плаща телефон. — «Ебнутая тварь» — это о Маммон.  
— А...  
Цуна понимающе кивнула: бывшей аркобалено могло хватить жадности и наглости, чтобы потребовать от Босса либо «прислать партию немедленно», либо выкупить по грабительской цене.  
— Кстати, я удивлена, что вы вложились в дело только на тридцать пять процентов. Мы же обычно...  
Занзас замер на секунду. А потом Цуна поняла, что дело пахнет жареным: сетка шрамов на смуглой коже начала темнеть.  
— Я убью эту суку, — спокойно сказал глава Варии, набирая в ответном сообщении своему штатному иллюзионисту «а пиздюлей за крысятничество ты не хочешь?».  
— Хм. Раз такое дело, я могу отдать тебе на растерзание Мукуро, когда он объявится. На кой черт нужен Хранитель, который тырит общие деньги?  
— Спасибо, одного пидараса в отряде мне вполне достаточно.  
— Мукуро не голубой, у него просто такой имидж.  
— Ну-ну.  
Занзас откинулся на сидении и вытянул ноги, мрачно сверля взглядом спинку кресла.  
— Что ж, теперь вопрос о том, что за хрень была с цифрами в твоих накладных, снимается с повестки дня.  
Цуна пожала плечами и подумывала продолжить чтение, но Занзас почему-то не спешил перебираться обратно в свое авто.  
Причина на самом деле была проста: глава Варии раздумывал над тем, как бы пригласить «Донну своего сердца» в ресторан так, чтобы она сто процентов согласилась. Зная ее, можно было использовать в качестве приманки какой-нибудь «новый вкусный контракт», но в таком случае Савада, во-первых, приедет в оговоренное место со своим цепным котом, а во-вторых, говорить будет исключительно о деле. Не вариант. Чтобы выиграть время на раздумья, Занзас ткнул в книжку, лежавшую на коленях у девушки, и поинтересовался:  
— Что читаешь?  
Савада молча показала ему обложку.  
«Воспитание трудных подростков с криминальными наклонностями».  
Занзас некуртуазно заржал.  
Цуна удивленно хлопала ресницами, глядя на хохочущего варийца, и внезапно поймала себя на мысли, что ей нравится смотреть, как он смеется — не издевательски, ехидно или злорадно, а просто так. Причем, настолько заразительно, что у нее тоже помимо воли вырвалось короткое «хи-хи».  
— Неужели у тебя начались проблемы с Хранителем Грозы? — отсмеявшись, спросил Занзас.  
Цуна тяжело вздохнула, в очередной раз посмотрев на море: судно так и не показалось.  
— К сожалению, с ним уже поздно что-либо делать. Но допускать подобную ошибку со своими детьми я не собираюсь.  
Занзасу очень хотелось исправить это ее «свои дети» на «наши», но так рано палиться, наверное, не стоило. Хотя деловой подход со стороны невесты к грядущему браку уже его неслабо раздражал.  
— Не рано ли ты начала об этом беспокоиться?  
— Учитывая, в каком окружении они будут расти? Нет, не рано, — ухмыльнулась Цуна, откладывая книгу в сторону.  
Разговор начал ее забавлять. Может быть, Занзас действительно не такой безнадежный вариант и они даже смогут... если не привязаться друг к другу, то подружиться?  
— Ну ты и кадр. Мы с тобой еще даже не целовались, а ты уже изучаешь проблему подросткового возраста у наших гипотетических детей. Кому рассказать — не поверят.  
— А ты помимо потрахушечек еще и целоваться со мной собираешься? Как мило, Занзас, я польщена.  
— Блядь, женщина!  
Вот это цинизм. Особенно поражало то, что ядовитые реплики слетали с губ юной японской девственницы, которую до сих пор многие принимали за школьницу.  
— Что?  
— Ты точно девственница?  
На горизонте показалось судно с контрабандой.  
Цуна развела руками и обезоруживающе улыбнулась.  
— Я просто видела все сезоны «Californication». 

Нужно срочно что-то придумать. Главное, чтобы эта женщина согласилась. Занзас, наблюдавший за тем, как тюки с «лечебным японским зеленым чаем» исчезают в фургонах, приобнял Саваду за плечи и тихо поинтересовался:  
— Как насчет сходить куда-нибудь на днях?  
Цуна с легким удивлением посмотрела на смуглую ладонь на своем плече и задала встречный вопрос:  
— Зачем? Если ты хотел что-то обсудить, мы можем сделать это сейчас.  
— Затем, чтобы наша с тобой помолвка в глазах окружающих выглядела верибельно. Иначе «выгодными предложениями» нас продолжат заваливать вплоть до самого венчания.  
Цуна серьезно кивнула.  
— Понимаю, тебя достали надоедливые старикашки, которые пытаются всучить тебе своих дочек-внучек?  
Занзас не стал ничего добавлять — Савада сама прекрасно справилась с изобретением несуществующей проблемы.  
А Цуна про себя думала, что идея, пожалуй, неплохая: может быть, ей тогда перестанет противно подмигивать пятидесятилетний глава клана Паппалардо.  
— «Помпеи»?  
Цуна, хмыкнув, подумала, что у главы Варии губа не дура: с ходу предложил самый помпезный ресторан в Палермо, где обычно заседали политики, владельцы особняков с побережья... и они, скромные мафиози.  
— Ты не поверишь, мне за последние две недели так надоели рестораны...  
Когда первый вариант был отвергнут, Занзас, чуть поморщившись, решил предложить тот, на который девушки обычно соглашались с восторженным визгом:  
— Опера?  
— Ненавижу оперу.  
Можно облегченно выдохнуть.  
— Я тоже, дай пять.  
Цуна, улыбнувшись, легко хлопнула его по раскрытой ладони.  
— Можно взять яхту...  
— И кто нас тогда увидит?  
— И почему с тобой столько проблем?.. — Занзас с сомнением потер переносицу. — У меня, конечно, еще было приглашение на дегустацию на ликероводочный завод...  
К его вящему удивлению, Савада тут же оживилась.  
— Отличная идея! Я очень-очень «за»! Почему ты сразу не предложил? Когда?  
Вот это да. Занзас посмотрел светящуюся энтузиазмом Саваду так, словно впервые увидел. Он знал, что она не совсем типичная женщина, но это... Отлично готовит, обожает «Звездные войны», не умеет юлить, цветисто ругается, пошло шутит, да еще и выпить любит, оказывается.  
Была бы у Савады грудь побольше хотя бы на размер — Занзас бы давно ее в категорию «богиня» записал.  
— В пятницу, с полудня до шести вечера, насколько я помню.  
Цуна радостно подпрыгнула и зажмурилась, широко улыбаясь. Шесть часов «культурного кутежа», лучшего сценария для фальшивого свидания (да и для настоящего тоже) и придумать нельзя! Она помахала рукой, привлекая внимание своего верного друга и по совместительству правой руки.  
— Хаято! Отменяй к черту пятничную встречу с полковником! Перенеси на понедельник! У меня будет очень важное деловое свидание!  
— Деловое? — поднял бровь Занзас.  
— Главное, чтобы Реборн так думал, — тихо отозвалась Цуна.  
— Все еще трясешься перед своим репетитором?  
— Не люблю нотации.  
«Мальчики» уже заканчивали разгрузку судна. Цуна куталась в свой плащ, размышляя, на что же она подписалась. С одной стороны, прекрасный день, пусть и в компании Занзаса, ей обеспечен. Но с другой, как бы она не налакалась настолько, чтобы начать плакаться ему в жилетку. А она ведь могла. Одно дело — выпивать в девичьей компании, где «все свои», а вот с человеком, который когда-то пытался тебя убить...  
— А ты ведь уникум, женщина. Ты же училась в колледже, жила в общежитии, как в такой обстановке можно было даже в бутылочку не сыграть ни разу?  
Цуна печально подняла взгляд на Занзаса.  
— Ты во всем Палермо не найдешь мужика, который захотел бы со мной поцеловаться, потому что я типа привлекательная. Чао, Занзас.  
Цуна направилась было к машине, и вдруг...  
Занзас не знал, что на него нашло, но план сформировался в голове за доли секунды.  
Сколько бы эта женщина ни храбрилась, прикрываясь броней из яда и цинизма, на самом деле она была несчастной, обиженной и ужасно одинокой. Это надо было срочно исправлять. Чтобы он еще хотя бы раз увидел такое выражение на ее лице? Да никогда!  
Занзас развернул Цуну к себе за плечи и быстро поцеловал в губы. А затем, пока она, с широко раскрытыми глазами открывала и закрывала рот, пытаясь собрать разбежавшиеся мысли в нормальный логический ряд, усмехнулся и сказал:  
— Хочешь поспорить?

Хаято подозрительно посмотрел на подошедшего к нему Занзаса. Точнее, подозрительным было не то, что вариец к нему подошел — мало ли, какое у него было дело — подозрительной была его мерзкая ухмылочка.  
— Ураганчик, скажи мне, тебе не стыдно?  
— Почему это мне должно быть стыдно? — ощетинился Хаято.  
— Потому что, мусор, твой Босс, хоть и живет и работает с кучей мужиков, не целовалась ни разу в жизни. Представляешь, как это должно быть обидно?  
Хаято аж задохнулся от возмущения. Да какое этому гаду дело? И откуда он вообще это взял?! Чтобы Десятая... И тут он задумался.  
Реборн всегда тщательно следил как за распорядком дня, так и за моральным обликом ученицы. Мог бы он?.. Запугивать поклонников Десятой, чтобы те даже думать не смели о том, чтобы к ней приблизиться... Зная Реборна, не только мог. Стал бы, обязательно.  
А Десятая ведь наверняка из-за этого сильно комплексует...  
Занзас буквально по лицу читал весь внутренний монолог подрывника. Что, дошло, наконец?  
— Думаю, мы друг друга поняли.  
Когда Занзас ушел, напоследок похлопав его по плечу, Хаято уже знал, что нужно сделать. 

— Ч-ч-что з-за хуйню ты устроил?  
— М-м, ты даже заикаться начала.  
— К-к-какого черта мои Хранители лезут ко мне ц-целоваться?  
— Взасос уже целовалась, или они все стесняются?  
— Нет, и слава Богу!  
— Хм, хочешь, патлатого пришлю? Всему научит.  
— Не смей!..  
— Эй, мусор! Для тебя есть срочное поручение невъебенной важности!  
— Я уб-бью тебя с особой жестокостью!  
— От заикания избавься сначала.  
— С-сука...

Цуна заподозрила что-то неладное еще тогда, когда ее, дико смущаясь, чмокнул в скулу Гокудера. Когда Рехей поцеловал ее в губы резко, быстро и от души (в точности так же, как делал все остальное), предчувствие подставы стало крепнуть. После ласково-уверенных поцелуев в исполнении Ямамото (еще и прическу испортил, скотина) подозрения превратились в уверенность.  
— Травоядное.  
— Вы — очаровательная женщина, Босс.  
Получив двойной поцелуй в щечки от Хибари и Хром, Цуна начала всерьез подумывать об убийстве одного вредного субъекта с неизъяснимой страстью к птичьим перьям.  
Пинком выгнав из кабинета сунувшегося к ней было Ламбо, доведенная до ручки Донна Вонгола дрожащими пальцами вытащила телефон и начала искать в записной книжке номер Занзаса. Тринадцатилетний пацан — это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет!  
С одной стороны, своеобразное проявление заботы со стороны женишка выглядело даже, в какой-то степени, мило, но с другой — это что, он решил ее личную жизнь устроить? Чтобы Цуна опыта набралась? Или хотел отвертеться от грядущего брака?  
Нет, последнее предположение в свете их предстоящего «свидания» выглядело как-то глупо.  
Умом Занзаса не понять, — решила Цуна, наконец-то сумев найти в телефоне нужный контакт. 

Сквало действительно явился. А она-то думала, что Занзас просто пошутил.  
— Проваливай, Скайуокер, я не буду с тобой сосаться, — прорычала Цуна, доставая из сумочки перчатки.  
Хорошего понемножку. Стоило бы поджарить задницу Занзасу за все это поцелуйное безобразие, но для начала и его стратегический капитан сгодится.  
Сквало быстро сориентировался и поднял руки: Саваду в подобном раздражении он не видел очень давно, и рисковать не хотел. Хотя, на что только не пойдешь ради Босса. Для Сквало самурайские замашки были не просто красивыми жестами, а стилем жизни, философией (если бы ему было не наплевать на красивые слова).  
— Врай, Савада, успокойся! Я поговорить хотел!  
— Да ну? — Цуна, скептически глядя на мечника, угрожающе хлопала перчатками по раскрытой ладони.  
Сквало осторожно подошел к столу и сел в кресло для посетителей, не разрывая визуального контакта, словно общался не с женщиной, а с опасным хищником. Цуна помедлила, но тоже присела, не убирая, впрочем, перчатки далеко.  
До Савады нужно было как-то помягче донести, что Босс действует не из вредности или желания насолить. Сквало знал, что Занзас мог еще долго ходить вокруг «жертвы», да так и не собраться. Роль невольного купидона ему не нравилась, но что делать.  
— Я очень уважаю Босса.  
— Ага.  
— Настолько, что отдал ему Варию.  
— Я помню.  
— И восемь лет его ждал, пока он был глыбой льда у Девятого в подвале.  
— Да-да, все знают, как ты его любишь...  
Цуна оборвала себя на полуслове. Мозаика из сюрреалистичных событий последних дней сложилась для нее в цельную картину.  
Вот оно что! У них роман! Босс Варии и Император мечей, вместе!  
Пока Сквало говорил что-то в том же духе, Цуна быстро размышляла. Значит, Занзасу брак нужен для отвода глаз, а личную жизнь ей он хочет устроить... наверное, для того, чтобы она преисполнилась к нему благодарности и о его голубой связи с капитаном Варии не распространялась. Вот интриган! А ведь и не скажешь по этой парочке, что они любят мальчиков. Типичные суровые мужики. Разве что волосы у Сквало... но это лирика. Цуна даже заулыбалась: романтика-а! И как она раньше не догадалась? Между Занзасом и Сквало всегда искры летали, да и эта трогательная история с восьмилетним ожиданием... Хорошо, пусть эта парочка устраивает ей личную жизнь, раз им так хочется. Может быть, из этого и получится что-то хорошее...  
— Савада?  
Мечтательная улыбка на лице Вонголы Дечимо, на взгляд Сквало, выглядела очень подозрительно, он ведь даже не успел перейти к сути вопроса...  
— Черт с тобой, Суперби, я согласна. Учи.  
Что?..

Сквало стоял перед Цуной на коленях, ровно между ее раздвинутых бедер: при ее росте даже с учетом того, что она сидела в высоком кресле, ей все равно приходилось смотреть на него снизу вверх, хоть и совсем немного.  
Мечник слегка ухмылялся — еще немного самодовольства в глазах, и он получил бы в челюсть за все хорошее.  
— Знаешь, как целуются эскимосы?  
Цуна удивленно моргнула.  
— Что?  
Сквало явно веселился от души: дернул бровью и склонился ближе к девушке, уголки губ у него видимо подрагивали. А потом Цуна захихикала: он потерся носом о ее нос.  
— Отставить веселье. Теперь сама.  
Приходилось кусать губы, чтобы не так сильно хихикать. Поводить головой из стороны в сторону, глядя в серые смеющиеся глаза, потом вверх-вниз...  
— Молодец. Вот это я называю, — Сквало приложил кончики двух пальцев к своим губам, а потом к ее, — поцелуй первоклашек.  
— У тебя целая классификация есть? — поинтересовалась Цуна, повторяя за ним.  
— Это моя маленькая слабость, я люблю списки, — хмыкнул мечник в ответ. — Глаза закрой.  
Цуна послушно опустила веки... и задержала дыхание: Сквало легко целовал ее в закрытые глаза, прямо под линией бровей. Губы у него были холодные, мягкие и все в трещинках — видимо, он часто их кусал. Цуна на секунду даже захотела поменяться местами с Занзасом, чтобы ее вот так будили каждое утро.  
— Твоя очередь.  
Цуна потянулась вверх, положив Сквало ладони на плечи, и невесомо провела губами по закрытым векам. Ну почему ты голубой, зараза? За что Занзасу досталось такое сокровище?  
— А это мое любимое. Не знаю насчет других мужиков, но мне дико нравится.  
Почувствовав нежное прикосновение губ прямо под ушком, а потом легкий укус в мочку, Цуна едва подавила всхлип, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в воротничок форменного варийского кителя.  
«Затейники хреновы. Завалить бы тебя, Суперби, не будь ты пидарасом», — ругалась про себя Цуна, заправляя серебристые пряди Сквало за ухо, прежде чем поцеловать, куда было показано.  
Нос, уголок губ, шея, лоб, линия подбородка. Кое-кто миниатюрный и уже не такой невинный-нецелованный, как пятнадцать минут назад, начал течь.  
Наконец, в темпе улитки, Сквало добрался и до французских поцелуев.  
— Этот пункт будет последним в списке. Поцелуи туда, — он показал двумя пальцами вниз, — я тебе показывать не собираюсь, уж извини.  
И, прежде чем покрасневшая как рак Цуна смогла что-то на это ответить, положил живую ладонь ей на шею и приник к губам.  
Поцелуй сначала был мягким и самую малость распаляющим, Такеши очень похоже целовался.  
Ох. Почувствовав на губах влажное прикосновение языка, Цуна судорожно сглотнула и немного помедлила, прежде чем ответить тем же. Впрочем, никто ее не торопил, предоставляя выбор темпа ей. А потом, когда она, немного пообвыкнув, обняла его за шею, теснее прижавшись к груди, Сквало скользнул языком к ней в рот.  
Сердце бешено застучало в груди, мысли разлетелись вспуганной стаей птиц. Восхитительно. Как фисташковое мороженое, как сезон цветения сакуры, как чесать за ушами живого тигра. Цуна тихо застонала, отвечая. А с Занзасом он так же целуется? Если да, то понятно, что они нашли «на другой стороне забора». Интересно, как тогда целуется сам Занзас.  
— Слюни подбери.  
— Мхм...  
— И не открывай рот так широко.  
— Да...  
Полчаса спустя слегка пришибленная (в хорошем смысле), мечтательно улыбающаяся Цуна вручила самодовольно усмехающемуся Сквало папочку с выгодными заказами и отослала его со словами «иди уже, чертя-яка».  
Губы горели от поцелуев, щеки обжигал румянец, а еще Цуна чувствовала себя очень, очень, буквально до неприличия мокрой (хорошо, если пятен на кресле не осталось). Повторить бы это как-нибудь, что ли? Цуна, глупо хихикая, отправила Занзасу «спасибо» с большим количеством восклицательных знаков.

Занзас переводил взгляд с сообщения от Савады на папку с контрактами, затем на довольную рожу Сквало, обратно на сообщение и опять по кругу.  
— У меня возникает такое ощущение, — зловеще начал Занзас, — что ты ее не только целоваться научил, но еще и трахнул во всех своих любимых позах.  
Сквало поперхнулся.  
— Да ни в коем случае, Босс! Ты сказал — я сделал. У вас же свидание завтра? Вот и устроишь ей экзамен. 

Цуна сладко спала в своей постели, умильно пуская слюнки на подушку. Ей снились Сквало и Занзас.  
Они сидели на кожаном диванчике у нее в кабинете близко-близко друг к другу и целовались, а Цуна наблюдала за ними из-за своего стола. Перед ней был раскрытый ноутбук со сводками с биржи. Данные были странными: у фейсбука был тренд на падение, а кривая Доу-Джонса формировалась во что-то подозрительно фаллическое.  
Занзас гладил шею Сквало своим любимым енотовым хвостом. Сквало кусал губы, довольно жмурился и шарил ладонями по широкой спине.  
Одежда куда-то волшебным образом постепенно исчезала.  
Цуна ослабила галстук на шее. Какого черта на ней надет костюм Реборна, ей было невдомек.  
Сквало уже стоял на коленях перед Занзасом (между раздвинутых бедер, жарко прижимаясь) и целовал его — точно так же, как Цуну накануне. Одежды на них уже не было. Кроме енотового хвоста.  
Цуна дернула галстук и расстегнула пару верхних пуговиц на желтой рубашке. И как Реборн в этом ходит? Жарко же.  
Сквало начал целовать Занзаса в шею. Цуна не могла на них не смотреть, любовалась и завидовала. Они были очень контрастной парой. Белое на черном, черное на белом. Серебристые пряди на смуглой коже, темные, широкие, покрытые шрамами ладони на узкой белой спине. Занзас откинул голову назад, урча от удовольствия, и Цуна застыла, не в силах оторвать взгляд от искаженного блаженством лица, с которого обычно не сходило суровое, угрожающее выражение.  
Кажется, Цуна застонала, и в нее тут же впились две пары глаз — темно-алых и серебристо-серых.  
Любовники расцепились и направились к ней. Тогда Цуна поняла, как чувствует себя кролик, замерший перед удавом. Они обошли стол с разных сторон и синхронно откатили кресло, в котором сидела Цуна, к окну.  
Она даже не пыталась встать: ноги бы ее точно не удержали.  
А потом ее начали избавлять от костюма Реборна в четыре руки.  
Занзас оглаживал оголяющуюся кожу обжигающе горячими ладонями, Сквало сжимал так, что невозможно было дышать, и целовал, выводил языком узоры на шее. Цуна не заметила, когда костюм Реборна испарился.  
Затем Занзас начал целовать ее так, что пальцы на ногах подгибались от удовольствия. Цуна стонала и дергала его за волосы на затылке, требуя еще. Это было даже круче, чем...  
Сквало, словно услышав, о чем она подумала, решил опровергнуть мысль о «самых лучших поцелуях». Раздвинул дрожащие коленки в стороны, припал губами к бедрам... а затем сделал то, что отказался показывать накануне.  
...Цуна проснулась, дыша так, словно пробежала многокилометровый марафон. Она провела под собой ладонью и со стоном закрыла лицо руками. Простыни были мокрыми насквозь.

Цуна смотрела на себя в зеркало невидящим взглядом, подперев голову ладонью. Она уже была одета в подобающее случаю платьице (дегустация же: Шанель, шпильки, пафос) и накрашена, ей только оставалось вдеть в ухо вторую сережку, которую она так и держала в пальцах, и все, можно ехать.  
— Что за вселенская скорбь на лице?  
Цуна недовольно обернулась к стоявшему в дверях Реборну.  
— А что тебе от меня надо с утра пораньше? — Она тяжело вздохнула и все-таки вдела в ухо сережку. — Кажется, я начала мечтать об ужасных, порочных, основанных исключительно на сексе отношениях с двумя горячими вроде-как-бисексуалами. Отвратительное чувство.  
Реборн присвистнул и тут же примостился на стульчике рядом со столиком, за которым сидела Цуна, внимательно глядя на бывшую ученицу. Та невозмутимо корректировала пинцетом левую бровь.  
— Мне вот интересно. Это просто какие-то абстрактные бисексуалы, или у них есть реальные прототипы? Ты ведь у нас за Занзаса замуж выходишь, если что.  
Цуна больше не могла притворяться: она выронила пинцет и всем телом развернулась к Реборну; глаза ее горели истинно маньячным огнем.  
— Я тут такое узнала, ты не поверишь.  
— Когда ты так говоришь, я начинаю чувствовать себя твоей лучшей подружкой, — хмыкнул Реборн.  
Цуна пододвинулась к нему поближе и, понизив голос, заговорила:  
— Пообещай, что никому не скажешь.  
— С чего бы? — удивленно выгнутая бровь.  
— Пожалуйста, Реборн, ты же мой любимый папочка-садист! Не чета... эхем, господину Саваде.  
— Воу. Это ты сейчас заявляешь, что я тебе дороже родного отца? После многолетних тренировок на выживание и прочих прелестей жизни?  
— Да.  
— Сейчас расплачусь. — Цуна не поверила ехидному тону ни на йоту: Реборн довольно щурился, подкручивая бакенбард. — Рассказывай.  
— Занзас и Сквало! — сказано это было торжественным шепотом.  
— Не смеши меня, что за бред.  
— Серьезно!  
— Не может быть.  
— Хочешь поспорить?..

— А где хвост с перьями? — не сдержалась Цуна, увидев Босса Варии, стоящего у монструозных размеров внедорожника.  
Занзас был, как обычно, лаконичен:  
— Заебал, — фыркнув, он распахнул перед ней дверь.  
Цуна с удобством устроилась на мягком сидении. Занзасу надоел его бессменный аксессуар? Серьезно? Это было почти так же невероятно, как стриженный Сквало или робкий Рёхей.  
— Что это ты сегодня с водителем?.. А, ну да, логично, мы же едем пить.  
Занзас весело усмехался.  
— Вот именно. Если бы я захотел себе трезвого водителя на обратную дорогу, взял бы с собой Маммон. Видел уже, как ты водишь. Я еще жить хочу.  
— Иди ты.  
Ликероводочный завод был прекрасен как абсент. А абсент, который на этом заводе производили, был круче, чем вид с горы Монблан. По крайней мере, Цуна больше не переживала, что будет каждый раз при взгляде на Занзаса вспоминать свой эротический кошмар и краснеть. После крайне удачной дегустации в секции вина представляла она вещи и похлеще, зато ни смущения, ни угрызений совести по этому поводу не испытывала совсем.  
С каждым часом Занзас выглядел все более довольным: Цуна вцеплялась в него с силой (страстью, детка, страстью!) прямо пропорциональной степени опьянения. Веса в хрупкой от природы японке было от силы килограмм на тридцать пять, так что, несмотря на таблетки, замедлявшие и ослаблявшие процесс усвоения алкоголя, которые Цуна предусмотрительно захватила с собой, на каблуках удерживаться ей стало трудно еще к концу третьего часа.  
— Учти, на руках не потащу. Рукавом хоть занюхай.  
— А что, опыт уже есть? О-о-о, как мило, — умиленно протянула Цуна, очень живо представляя Сквало на руках у своего визави.  
На жизнь жаловаться она еще не начала, ей вообще было довольно весело, что не могло не радовать. У них с Занзасом даже завязалась отличная дискуссия относительно музыкальных пристрастий, в ходе которой Цуна чуть было не плеснула портвейном ему в лицо (партия Битлз против партии Роллинг Стоунз, предсказуемый результат).  
— А тайные музыкальные увлечения у тебя есть? — поинтересовалась Цуна, глядя на Занзаса сквозь бокал.  
— Ты это о чем?  
— Вот мы с тобой сейчас нахваливаем тяжелый рок. Но что у тебя, что у меня явно есть слабость к какой-нибудь группе, признаться в любви к которой после дословного цитирования песен Мэнсона — западло.  
— Не слабо. Бони Эм и Челентано, — хмыкнул Занзас, открыто и нагло глядя Цуне в декольте.  
— Ха-ха-ха, я тоже их люблю, но это не в счет. Милое старье, которое не обитает в плей-листе, но у которого знаешь все слова и, словив на радио, делаешь погромче — это не тайное увлечение. Клозетный фанат — это когда у тебя в машине есть их диск, и ты его прячешь, когда с тобой едут попутчики.  
На сомелье они внимания уже не обращали.  
— Я обычно говорю, что любовница притащила и забыла, а у меня выкинуть руки не доходят.  
— Я так и знала. И кто же это? Леди Гага? — Цуна потирала ручки и улыбалась в лучших традициях доктора Зло.  
— Мимо, попробуй еще. В твоем случае я ставлю на ту телку, которая поет «ай ке-ейм ин лайк э ре-е-екин болл»... — с учетом гулкого, прокуренного вусмерть баритона на грани баса, прозвучало исполнение крайне угрожающе.  
— Нет, это же почти как Бони Эм!..  
— Допустим. Акулий отброс, например, как-то раз очень эпично спалился с «Тату». Сидим в засаде, он в наушниках, на лице — блаженство... и тут показывается наша цель. Он резко дернулся, провод выскользнул, и из динамиков как грянуло...  
— Стой-стой-стой, можно я угадаю? «Нас не догонят»? Нет? Эм... «Друг или враг»?  
— Если бы. Шоу ми лав, шоу ми лав... Нехрен хрюкать мне в рукав, женщина! Провалил он нам операцию тогда. Мало того, что цель спугнул, так у нас еще и вся оперативная группа была сразу же обезврежена. Где стояли, там и легли.  
— Подожди минутку, я хочу поменять мелодию звонка...  
После дегустации коньяка у Цуны случился небольшой провал в памяти. Очнулась она уже в казино. Занзас играл кости и давал ей «подуть на удачу» перед броском.  
— Десять!  
— ...Синьор снова забирает банк.  
— А где здесь играют в блэкджек?..  
Провалы в памяти появлялись все чаще, хотя выпивать Цуна давно перестала. В конце концов, ближе к трем часам утра, они с Занзасом оказались за покерным столом. На стороне Босса Варии был покерфейс и везение, на стороне Цуны — плохой покерфейс и гиперинтуиция. Количество игроков за столом все уменьшалось, пока они не остались вдвоем.  
Память снова сыграла с Цуной свою шутку. Вот, они с Занзасом играют в камень-ножницы-бумага на собранные фишки, а в следующий момент идет уже черт его знает какая по счету партия, и на кону стоят лакированная туфелька, мобильный телефон и обойма из пистолета. Цуна путается в рукавах и штанинах слишком большого для нее костюма, а напротив нее сидит мрачный, сосредоточенный Занзас, на котором из одежды только галстук, трусы и один носок. Лососевое платье от Шанель лежит рядом с ним, а сверху покоится один из именных пистолетов. Судя по всему, во время игры в покер на раздевание они успели обменяться одеждой.  
Очередь Цуны поднимать ставки. И она опускает на телефон свои кружевные трусы.  
Тьма поглотила все окончательно и бесповоротно: больше из как-бы-свидания Цуна ничего не помнила.

Первым, что увидела с утра Цуна, было криво примостившееся на тумбочке приглашение на проклятую дегустацию. В углу карандашом было нетвердо выведено «пить надо меньше». Со своей же нетрезвой мудростью Вонгола Дечимо была совершенно согласна.  
Голова раскалывалась, в желудке что-то неприятно ворочалось, но посетить фаянсового друга не хотелось, что не могло не радовать: видимо, таблеточки помогли.  
Наконец разлепив оба глаза, а не один, наполовину, Цуна осмотрелась.  
Комната была не ее. Это была дичайшая, яркая, как тропический попугай, утопленная в перьях и блесточках обитель трансвестита.  
— Ничего себе я накидалась... — просипела Цуна и обратила взгляд на себя.  
...  
Леопардовые колготки с начесом (на несколько размеров больше, чем нужно), и футболка с орнаментом из амеб. Да она просто икона стиля окрестных гей-клубов.  
«Холм» справа всхрапнул и что-то тихо пробормотал голосом Занзаса.  
Цуна откинула одеяло и, узрев, что Босс Варии решил использовать вместо пижамы, издала гневный вопль, сразу же, впрочем, об этом пожалев: голова заболела еще сильнее.

Утро у Занзаса началось препаршиво: с пронзительных женских воплей и адской головной боли, которую усугубляли оплеухи и удары по плечам.  
— Мудак! Скотина! Какого хрена ты напялил мое любимое лососевое платье?! Растянул к чертовой матери, швы разошлись! Свинья!  
Занзас через силу приоткрыл один глаз и просипел:  
— Савада? Что ты здесь де...  
Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вплыл Луссурия.  
— Наконец-то вы проснулись! Босс, будьте так добры, соизвольте страдать от похмелья в своей комнате, мне нужно переодеться.  
Пришлось проявить недюжинную силу воли: нашарить под подушкой пистолет и направить его на Луссурию, несмотря на дикое нежелание двигаться.  
— Бери шмотье и вали нахуй отсюда. И скажи, чтобы сюда принесли тот мерзкий салат из сырой китайской картошки*, ящик минералки...  
— И мороженого**, — подала голос Цуна.  
Когда Луссурия удалился, Занзас уже хотел закрыть глаза и подремать, пока салат не принесут, но его надеждам не суждено было сбыться.  
— Рассказывай, что вчера было. Сейчас же.

— С завода я тебя увел, когда ты заявила, что покупаешь его.  
— Мне не успели подсунуть договор о купле?  
— Нет, я проследил. Потом мы поехали в американский ресторан на набережной, и я заставил тебя съесть бургер. Не морщись, тебе понравилось.  
— Допустим. Дальше?  
— Мы поехали в квартал красных фонарей и ограбили секс-шоп.  
— ...зачем?  
— В душе не представляю. Кстати, надо будет еще выяснить, куда мы закинули всю эту хрень. А потом мы поехали в казино.  
— Казино я помню, чуть-чуть. До покера на раздевание.  
— А как пришел Каваллоне и выволок нас оттуда помнишь?  
— ...это было его казино? Ф-фак.  
— Это все. Приехали сюда, промахнулись комнатой, легли спать.  
— Отлично. У меня остался только один вопрос.  
— М?  
— КАКОГО ХРЕНА ТЫ НАПЯЛИЛ МОЕ ПЛАТЬЕ, СУКА?!  
________  
*таким салатом из китайского ресторана по соседству автор не раз лечился от похмелья  
**более тривиальное средство от того же недуга

Собрания альянса по сложившейся традиции проходили в Мафия-лэнде, и местный Хилтон на них стабильно делал выручку, превосходящую месячный план в два раза.  
Цуна отдыхала после перелета в коктейль-холле отеля за чашечкой кофе (перед собранием слишком уж расслабляться не следовало), пока Гокудера улаживал дела с номерами и осматривал конференц-зал на предмет бомб и подслушивающих устройств.  
Но идиллия не могла длиться вечно: к Цуне подошел недовольный Дино Каваллоне.  
— Цуна, сестренка. Теперь, когда ты в адеквате, могу я тебя кое о чем попросить?  
— Эм, да?  
— Воздержись в дальнейшем от посещения моих заведений, пожалуйста.  
Цуна подавила желание прикрыть глаза рукой. Ей, конечно, было неудобно перед Дино, но не настолько, чтобы завязывать с алкоголем навсегда, и уж тем более отказываться от такого, как выяснилось, прекрасного собутыльника, как Занзас.  
Ей и так вечно было не с кем выпить. Хаято предпочитал «не знать», что Дечимо любит отполировать нервишки этилосодержащими жидкостями, хотя у Цуны были подозрения, что коньяк из бара и таблетки из стола в половине случаев ворует он, а не Реборн. Такеши вел здоровый образ жизни, равно как и Рёхей — спортсмены, что с них взять. С Мукуро, когда он еще не сыграл в ящик, Цуна не пила ни под каким предлогом просто потому, что ей не улыбалось наутро проснуться в одной кровати с ним и еще парочкой девиц. И подцепить какую-нибудь болячку, разумеется. Хибари и «выпить» — это уже что-то из области фантастики, не говоря уже о Ламбо, которому было банально «нельзя» ввиду возраста.  
Занзас же на фоне Хранителей выглядел привлекательно, как спасательный круг посреди моря: Цуна давно так не веселилась. Хрен с ним, с платьем от Шанель, ограблением секс-шопа и похмельем — это было круто.  
— Прости, я не могу тебе этого обещать.  
— Почему? — трагично выгнув брови, спросил Дино.  
— Я не собираюсь бросать пить. И Занзаса я тоже не брошу.  
Из тихой, длинной, матерной молитвы-угрозы, обращенной к потолку, Цуна успела понять только «за что ты забрал Оливьеро, гребаный садист» и «а я так хотел стать учителем и пытать детей».  
— А Кёя еще хотел передать мне во владение ваш любимый «Шичидо Мукуро». Хрен ему теперь. — Дино с хрустом размял шею.  
Когда Кёя избавится от совершенно ненужного ему наследства, было вопросом времени, так что Цуна даже не удивилась.  
— А ты тоже подари его кому-нибудь, кого не жалко, — иронично ухмыльнулась Цуна. — Кто такой Оливьеро, кстати?  
Главы семей только начинали съезжаться, так что еще можно было пару часов поболтать на отвлеченные темы. Дино, помешивая ложечкой свой кофе, опустился в кресло напротив Цуны.  
— Мой старший брат. — Дино что-то нервно выстукивал пальцами по столу, словно тема была на грани табу. — Странно, что ты не слышала.  
Старший брат? Тогда понятно, почему Дино не хотел быть Боссом, и зачем ему понадобился Реборн, да еще и так поздно. Младший сын большого босса мог позволить себе многое из того, что было под запретом для наследника.  
— «Кровавая свадьба», так об этом в газетах писали. На праздничном банкете случилась перестрелка, Оливьеро и Беатриче, его невеста, погибли первыми. Отец после того дня слег, а мне наняли Реборна. Вообще-то, тебе должны были об этом рассказать, с того инцидента началась война кланов, в которой погибли родные сыновья Дона Тимотео.  
Вот тебе и латино-американские страсти. Цуна неловко повела плечами и подумала, что надо бы как-нибудь заглянуть в семейные архивы.  
Траурное молчание прервал до боли знакомый оглушительный возглас:  
— Врай! Мустанг, подвинься!  
Цуна наблюдала, как на лице Дино появляются выражения «можно и потише» и «забодал ты меня», а затем, внезапно сменяются ликованием и чем-то, что можно охарактеризовать как «эврика».  
— Ску, друг мой! — Дино поднялся, ослепительно улыбаясь бывшему однокласснику. — Вот ты-то мне и нужен!  
Сквало озадаченно моргнул. На его памяти, Дино ему так не радовался никогда.  
— Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы приобрести у меня прекраснейший стриптиз-бар, не заплатив за это ни лиры? — Италия уже больше десяти лет как перешла на евро и центы, но Дино по привычке все еще упоминал в поговорках старую валюту.  
— Какой еще стрип-бар?  
— «Шичидо Мукуро».  
Цуна, едва сдерживая смех, приветственно помахала Занзасу, который как раз недовольно оттеснял плечом жизнерадостно Каваллоне, впаривавшего его заместителю «эстафетную палочку».  
— А ну, свалили отсюда, оба.  
— Между прочим, ты еще со мной за подпаленные персидские ковры и два покерных стола не рассчитался, — немедленно отозвался Дино.  
— Тогда тем более свали. Долги обсуждать с Маммон будешь. — Занзас подмигнул Цуне вместо приветствия, и она помимо воли улыбнулась.  
После шикарной пятницы они провели еще и чудную субботу в комнате Луссурии, лечась от похмелья минералкой и просмотром всех частей «Чужого». Пожалуй, это можно было посчитать своеобразным аналогом короткому братанию «выпить на брудершафт». Теперь Занзас был уверен, что дама сердца никуда от него не денется, а Цуна строила коварные планы: хотела затащить своих «приятелей-геев» в рейд по магазинам нижнего белья.  
— Ты уже знаешь что-нибудь о клане, который жаждет войти в альянс? — поинтересовалась у него Цуна.  
— Ди Маре? — Занзас откинулся в кресле, потирая ладонью то место на шее, которое обычно щекотали перья и енотовый хвост. — Немного. Сведения разные поступают, но в одном все источники сходятся: Босс у них псих. Биполярное расстройство, как у Бельфегора. Еще ходят слухи, что их кольца равны по силе пустышкам Аркобалено, но доказательств...  
— А про пламя Ярости у их Босса ты ничего не слышал? — поинтересовалась Цуна, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Занзаса.  
Судя по слегка потемневшей сетке шрамов, тот был очень даже в курсе и явно не в восторге от этой информации. Еще бы, пламя выделяло его среди остальных мафиози, как капюшон выделяет кобру из обычных гадюк.  
Сквало и Дино тем временем подставили к столику дополнительную пару стульев (предварительно выдернув их прямо из-под сидевших рядом «шестерок» на отдыхе) и, к неудовольствию Занзаса, разрушили идиллию окончательно.  
— Ску, да ты хоть видел, какие там девочки? — Дино не оставлял надежды сплавить вонгольский притон любимому однокласснику и активно описывал фигурки девочек весьма лестными жестами.  
— Плавали, знаем. — Судя по тяжелому вздоху, Сквало был готов сдать последний бастион и принять заманчивое предложение. — Как там говорилось, Мукуро говна не посоветует?  
Когда Цуна опустила печальный взгляд в свое скромное декольте, Занзас отвесил своему заму подзатыльник — Каваллоне, к сожалению, слишком далеко сидел, иначе бы не избежал той же участи.  
— А ну заткнулись, оба. Вы расстраиваете Саваду.  
— Ой, сестренка, ты чего? У тебя просто экзотическая внешность, — улыбнулся Дино, кажется, уже забыв об инциденте в казино. — Как у вас в Японии это называется... о, лоликон!  
— Мусор. Это ты меня так завуалировано педофилом обозвал?  
— Тебе показалось! — немедленно открестился Каваллоне и снова повернулся к Цуне. — И вообще, хорош загоняться. Как родишь, все вырастет, посмотри на свою Докуро... А если не вырастет, есть пластические хирурги.  
Цуна продолжала с безразличным видом цедить остывший кофе. Дино, сам того не зная, попал в цель. Она буквально с окончания школы говорила родителям, что хочет увеличить грудь. Матушка говорила свое веское «нет» и добавляла, что можно бы, но только когда у «Цунечки» уже будут дети. Это возводило ситуацию в разряд неразрешимых: для того, чтобы завести детей, нужен муж, а для того, чтобы появился муж, нужна грудь. Замкнутый круг.  
— Эй, женщина. Может, тебе еще один марафон устроить, для поднятия самооценки?  
— Что... нет! Занзас, я же сказала... нет!  
— Лошадка, ты мне, помнится, еще со школы желание должен. Сейчас ты встаешь перед ней на колени и говоришь, как ты ее любишь.  
— Чего?  
Пока Сквало хрюкал в свой каппуччино, Занзас вытащил один из пистолетов и взвел курок.  
— Окей, понял, не дурак. Цуна, пахлава моего сердца!  
— Идиоты...  
Цуна могла ругаться сколько угодно, но ситуация начинала ей нравиться. Она на секунду даже ощутила себя настоящим шейхом с шикарным гаремом. За это чувство она и любила собрания альянса, несмотря на все неприятные нюансы. Власть.  
Но Занзаса все равно следовало поставить на место, поэтому, когда Дино все-таки увел Сквало для полноценного делового разговора, Цуна хитро сощурилась и сказала:  
— Спорим на сто евро, что ты не сможешь в течение всего собрания говорить вежливо?  
Споры и вызовы грозили стать доброй традицией. Занзас усмехнулся и подумал, что в следующий раз надо будет поспорить с Савадой на... стриптиз, например.  
— Я предлагаю другой вариант. Если я не сдержусь, то отдам тебе сто евро. Но, если я буду паинькой первые два часа, то ты на полном серьезе предложишь этим старикашкам...

Закуро ди Маре Занзасу сразу не понравился. Особенно тем, что Савада смотрела на него, как на хорошую машину в автосалоне: купить, или нет? Сразу захотелось притянуть ее к себе и зацеловать так, чтобы она и думать больше не могла о других мужиках. И, разумеется, чтобы все уяснили, кому эта женщина принадлежит.  
А Цуне... Цуне просто было интересно. Дон ди Маре не выглядел психически неуравновешенным: он вообще вел себя довольно спокойно, почти безразлично. Ярко-медные волосы, скучающее выражение лица, щетина и небрежно припущенный галстук выделяли его среди аккуратных почтенных старцев и одетых с иголочки Боссов помоложе, словно луч прожектора.  
Источники, судя по всему, не врали насчет пламени Ярости: на правой руке Закуро красовалось сразу два аккуратных перстня из одного и того же комплекта: небо и ураган. Предложений и комментариев с его стороны пока что не поступало, но это явно было временно.  
Подумать о грядущих неприятностях Цуна решила попозже, а пока можно было насладиться перепуганными лицами боссов, с которыми при случае заговаривал безукоризненно вежливый Занзас.  
Ну, почти безукоризненно.  
— Уважаемый Дон Бальсамо, — спокойно-ироничным тоном, в манере общения героев Кристофа Вальца из фильмов Тарантино говорил он, складывая пальцы домиком, — вы не против, если я выскажусь по этому вопросу?  
Дону Бальсамо стало страшно: краска отхлынула от лица так быстро, словно кто-то нажал кнопочку «обесцветить» в фотошопе. Сквало хихикал за спиной у своего босса, Гокудера недоумевал, Цуна же — просто любовалась на дело рук своих.  
— Атлантика поделена уже давно, и ради одного небольшого клана тесниться никто не будет — Вонгола уж точно. Мы понимаем суть ваших претензий, но терять прибыль только из-за того, что вам что-то... — Бальсамо нервно сглотнул: Занзас улыбался все ласковее и доброжелательнее, — не нравится, было бы неразумно. В связи с этим, я могу предложить вам следующее: не соизволите ли вы пойти к черту?  
Пока Сквало кусал губы и трясся от смеха, а Дон Бальсамо — от страха, Цуна неодобрительно покачала головой.  
— Занзас, это ты называешь «вежливо»?  
— Но я же спросил «не соизволите ли вы».  
Два часа медленно подходили к концу, Занзас пугал боссов все больше, хотя и высказывался он не так уж и часто. Просто улыбочка у него была слишком уж многообещающая.  
Два часа и ни одного мата. Даже маленькой угрозы. Цуна вздохнула: налицо явный проигрыш. Значит, ей придется выполнять сумасшедший вызов Занзаса.  
Она медленно выдохнула, словно приходя в себя перед прыжком в ледяную воду, и хорошо поставленным, крайне серьезным голосом сказала:  
— Господа... я предлагаю убить президента Соединенных Штатов.  
***  
Attention: Энрико, Массимо и Федерико - канонные (покойные) сыновья Тимотео. Сестра Мария-Клементина и Бизус - ожп.  
Флэшбэк в счастливое детство Занзаса, милота, упоминается спаивание малолетнего Дино и раскрыта страшная тайна: почему Гокудера думал, что убив Цуну займет место Десятого.  
______________  
Утро у Занзаса выдалось поганое. После почти дружеских посиделок в компании Каваллоне в Мафия-ленде в голову так и лезли дурацкие воспоминания из детства.  
Воспоминания были даже не дурацкие... счастливые. Эту часть своей жизни Занзас мог бы вспоминать с удовольствием, если бы не Бизус. И теперь — полночи проворочался, потому что стоило ему заснуть, как он видел красное на белом и удивленное лицо сестрицы.  
Занзасу очень хотелось кого-нибудь убить.  
Офицеры, только увидев выражение его лица, шарахались в стороны и на дороге старались больше не попадаться. Обнаружившийся в столовой Бельфегор даже хихикать перестал.  
— Босс сегодня не в духе?  
— Как ты догадался? — Занзас поморщился и гаркнул в коммуникатор: — Кофе! И машину к воротам через полчаса.  
— Куда это вы с утра пораньше...  
— В церковь.  
Бельфегор от удивления подавился печенюшкой.

Мать настоятельница Мария-Клементина не шелохнулась и даже глаз не открыла, когда некто опустился на колени перед распятием рядом с ней.  
— Это женский монастырь.  
— Я и не в монахини записываться пришел, — мрачно ответил Занзас.  
Рядом с таким уровнем гиперинтуиции даже Савада могла пойти и отсосать, а уж про его «маленькое, скромное предвидение» и говорить нечего. Зависть горечью оседала на языке.  
— И как тебя пустили? Пошел вон.  
— Ты такая зануда, Селле.  
Мария-Клементина, в миру — Селесте Вонгола, открыла глаза и скосила взгляд на приемного братца.  
— В этот раз хоть оделся по-человечески. Пошли.  
В узком переулке за воротами монастыря Занзас дал Селесте прикурить от пламени — единственный порок, которому та хотя бы иногда предавалась — и отдал (пожертвовал) чек на приличную сумму.  
— Что ж, хоть кто-то еще меня не забыл, — хмыкнула Селесте, пряча чек в рукав. — Допился до рака печени и решил покаяться?  
— Не дождешься. — Занзас помимо воли улыбнулся.  
Селесте, сколько он ее помнил, была от души матерящейся послушницей, щедрой на пинки монашкой, и мать-настоятельница из нее получилась ехидная до чертиков.  
Из детей Тимотео она была старшей, и в свое время разочаровала папашу, пожалуй, даже больше, чем сам Занзас (ушла в монастырь, когда ей предложил руку и сердце министр юстиции), так что приемную сестру он, несмотря на ее вопиющее занудство, уважал.  
— Как ты?  
— Женюсь скоро. Как определимся с датой — вышлю приглашение.  
Селесте задумчиво посмотрела на тлеющий кончик сигареты.  
— Знаешь, я завела пару полезных знакомств в Ватикане, могу подергать за ниточки, чтобы бедную девочку причислили к лику святых.  
— Иди ты в жопу. Это Цуна Савада, так что если кто тут и великомученик, то явно не она. — Занзас потер подбородок, весело хмыкнув. — Святой Занзас, я уже это вижу.  
— Неужели ты так отчаялся, что решил стать... как бы это сказать помягче... доном-консортом?  
— Вот об этом я вообще не думал.  
— Да-а?  
Занзас просто посмотрел на нее со странным выражением в глазах и стал созерцать кирпичную стену напротив.  
Селесте чуть сигарету не выронила.  
— Так у тебя это серьезно?  
Он вспомнил, как смеялся на памятном собрании альянса после того, как Савада исполнила свою часть вызова, и, тихо хмыкнув, подтвердил подозрения сестры:  
— Очень. Только... не вышло бы все... как с Бизус. Да меня до сих пор при звуках марша Мендельсона тошнить начинает.  
Свадьбу младшей дочери дона Тимотео отмечали с размахом, вино лилось рекой — Занзасу даже удалось стащить со стола пару бутылок и тайком споить Дино. Беатриче, или, как ее называли дома, Бизус, выглядела восхитительно и светилась от счастья. В те золотые времена новым доном готовился стать Энрико, а Занзас ни о чем не волновался: развлекался и хулиганил на пару с Бизус (или Дино) и собирался поступать в консерваторию. Кому теперь рассказать — не поверят.  
Вот Энрико отбирает у него сигареты, вот он горланит со сцены нежно любимых Бизус «Героев» Дэвида Боуи, вот они делают большое семейное фото... и музыку перекрывает грохот выстрелов.  
На похоронах Занзас в щепки раздолбал свою гитару о стену склепа и сказал папочке, что ему давно пора на пенсию.  
— А что, есть повод для беспокойства? — Селесте мягко положила ладонь ему на плечо, выпуская из-под пальцев пламя дождя.  
— Есть.  
«Все просто. Надо разобраться с ди Маре до того, как я потащу Саваду венчаться, а не оставлять на потом».

18 лет назад

— Хочешь стать доном Вонгола, мелочь?  
— А то!  
Занзас и Федерико переглянулись и тихо подобрались к беседке, в которой, судя по всему, происходил тот еще спектакль: некто собирался нагло обмануть наивного ребенка.  
Федерико, встав на четвереньки, тихо раздвинул ветки кустов, а Занзас, наплевав на парадный костюм, по-пластунски прополз по траве прямо под братцем, между его рук, выглядывая в щель.  
Оказалось, что над невинного вида пацаненком четырех лет издевался аркобалено Солнца, Реборн.  
— Тогда тебе нужно убить всех претендентов на это место. А начать придется с милого дедушки, дона Тимотео, и монашки.  
Федерико тихо фыркал прямо над ухом у зажавшего в зубах палец Занзаса. Ну, Реборн, ну, скотина.  
Пацаненок широко раскрыл глаза, чуть не плача.  
— Но... дон Тимотео хороший...  
— И что?  
— А монашек убивать вообще нельзя. Это же девушки. И они служат Господу!  
— Чтобы стать доном, нужно чем-то жертвовать.  
— Если я обижу старичка и монашку, то буду вечно гореть в аду! — Пацаненок горько заплакал.  
Реборн ухмыльнулся и надвинул на лоб шляпу.  
— Мелочь и плакса ты, Хаято, а все туда же — в киллеры. Подрасти и убей кого-нибудь сначала, а потом поговорим.  
— Раз ты убиваешь монашек, я не хочу у тебя учиться! Плохой Реборн! Плохой!  
— Душераздирающее зрелище, — хихикнул Федерико. — Интересно, где его родители.  
Занзас не успел ответить: из открытого окна на втором этаже донесся громкий, недовольный вопль Беатриче.  
— Занзас Микеле Алессио Вонгола, ты где шляешься, твою мать?!  
Федерико выразительно посмотрел на Занзаса, вся фигура которого выражала собой одно сплошное «упс».  
— Ты сбежал, лишь бы не затягивать на Бизус кружевной кошмар?  
— Сам бы попробовал! Я в прошлый раз чуть пальцы не вывихнул, когда в шнурках запутался!  
— Иди, или Бизус тебя сожрет. А я отведу мелочь к его родителям.  
Занзас обреченно вздохнул, и они оба поднялись на ноги. Пацаненок испуганно пискнул.  
— Зайка серенький. — Федерико перемахнул через кусты и перехватил несостоявшегося киллера поперек живота, легко поднимая в воздух, словно котенка. — Между прочим, после монашки и старичка тебе пришлось бы заняться нами. Все еще хочешь стать доном?  
Занзас устрашающе улыбнулся мальчику и побежал к особняку, успев услышать полный раскаяния вой:  
— Не-е-ет!

— И чего ты так нервничаешь? Вы же с колледжа еще встречаетесь, — ворчал Занзас, затягивая на Беатриче корсаж.  
Особняк с самого утра был похож на сумасшедший дом, даже у Селле не нашлось лишней минутки, чтобы помочь сестре с платьем. Но пока что все шло по плану, никаких форс-мажоров.  
— Мои фотки будут во всех газетах, так что я определенно не хочу быть пугалом. — Беатриче прикрыла глаза, резко выдыхая.  
— Что за чушь, Бизус. Ты и так самая красивая.  
Беатриче удивленно распахнула глаза. Отражавшийся в огромном зеркале Занзас, кажется, был смущен.  
— Все. Цепляй фату и вперед. Эй!..  
Когда Беатриче вместо того, чтобы прикреплять фату к прическе, развернулась и крепко его обняла, Занзас почувствовал, что краснеет.  
— Ну, чего ты...  
— Ты мой самый любимый младший братик. Ду-ра-чи-на. — Беатриче улыбнулась, крепко поцеловала его в щеку и тут же, хихикнув, начала стирать пальцем след от помады.  
Занзас все-таки обнял ее в ответ, уткнувшись носом в плечо — он пока был ниже сестры на полголовы.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала.  
— Ну... я могу купить твою школу и саму себя назначить директором.  
— Сестра-директор? Да меня уважать перестанут.  
Беатриче засмеялась и прицепила к хитро заплетенным волосам диадему с фатой.  
— Я красотка?  
— Ты — мисс Вселенная.  
На улице уже гудели клаксонами автомобили, намекая, что пора ехать в церковь. Занзас подхватил подол платья, пока Беатриче натягивала кружевные перчатки, и уже у двери она повернулась, счастливо улыбаясь.  
— Ты ведь споешь мне на банкете?  
Занзас старался этого не показывать, но ему было приятно, что сестра поощряет его маленькое хобби.  
— С бэндом договорился, гитару настроил. Будет тебе песня. 

— Если Бизус... — начал Энрико.  
— ...будет из-за тебя плакать... — продолжил Массимо.  
— ...мы придем к тебе ночью... — развел руками Федерико.  
— ...и убьем всю твою семью, — улыбнулся Занзас.  
— Это, конечно, слишком радикальный метод решения проблем, но если повод будет серьезным, то я отпущу им грехи после этого. — Селесте с совершенно невинным видом угрожающе перебирала четки.  
Оливьеро от такого напора выпал в осадок.  
— Вы чего? Я люблю ее, она любит меня, точка, абзац, финита ля комедия!  
— Упаси тебя Господь полюбить кого-нибудь еще! — весело сказал Энрико, первым целуя дорогого родственника.  
— Она прелесть!  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, как тебе повезло.  
— Но мужик ты вроде нормальный, так что...  
— Добро пожаловать в семью!

Занзаса и Дино, как самых младших, выдвинули в середину, на передний план, рядом с молодоженами. Фотограф делал снимок за снимком, Бизус и Оливьеро, счастливые влюбленные идиоты, корчили рожи в камеру.  
В определенный момент Занзас попал в капкан из объятий отца, Бизус и Федерико одновременно и, больше не пытаясь казаться серьезным, искренне и совсем по-детски разулыбался. Бизус, весело смеясь, ткнула его пальцем в ямочку на щеке, Дино завалился на своего брата — видимо, его уже повело от тайком выпитой граппы.  
Ничто хорошее не длится долго. Занзас почувствовал, как за спиной напрягся отец, а через секунду раздались выстрелы. 

***  
— Бизус! Бизус! — высокий, ломающийся мальчишеский голос на записи на мгновение перекрыл звуки стрельбы.  
Цуна задумчиво перекатывалась с носков на пятки, сложив руки на груди. Казалось бы, сейчас, когда не было понятно, чего ждать от молодого, но весьма амбициозного клана ди Маре, дела минувших дней были делом десятым.  
Вот только, если Реборн что-то и вдолбил в ее голову, так это то, что нужно учиться на чужих ошибках и не совершать собственных. В их «профессии» часто не бывает второго шанса.  
В архиве Вонголы оказалось довольно много материалов по делу «Кровавой свадьбы», в том числе то, что было конфисковано у полиции.  
Молодожены Оливьеро Каваллоне и Беатриче Вонгола, ха. Хорошие были времена, если судить по записи.  
Довольный, моложавый дон Тимотео, пусть земля ему будет пухом, бодро отплясывавшие тарантеллу братья Вонгола, представители дружественных семей... Условно дружественных, учитывая, чем закончилось торжество.  
Цуна потерла пальцами переносицу и отмотала запись назад. Вот, заказчик, дон ныне вырезанной семьи Ферраро, целует руку невесте. Чего он желает молодоженам не слышно, но дон Каваллоне одобрительно смеется. А еще видно ребят из охраны — некоторые выглядят подозрительно подтянутыми, словно на взводе. Цуна нажала на паузу, невольно задержавшись взглядом на знакомых вихрах: соломенных — Дино и черных — Занзаса. Судя по совершенно невинным лицам обоих, четырнадцатилетний Занзас по доброте душевной подливал что-то алкогольное в сок двенадцатилетнему Дино. Счастливые, беззаботные детишки — Ламбо в свои тринадцать был серьезнее. Цуна вытащила кассету из магнитофона и выключила практически допотопный телевизор, после чего заперла архив.  
Итак. Вонгола заключила перемирие со своими старыми соперниками, Каваллоне, но упустила из вида только начавших карабкаться к вершине Ферраро.  
Интуиция непрозрачно намекала, что хорошей идеей было бы оставить Занзаса в чине любимого собутыльника, раз уж они нашли общий язык, а объединение предложить клану ди Маре.  
Цуна вздохнула и набрала номер Реборна: ей нужен был совет. 

После того, как «Шичидо Мукуро» неофициально перешел в руки Дино Каваллоне, бармен Эдуардо каждый раз, как приходил на смену, шутливо интересовался:  
— Ну, кто у нас сегодня большой босс?  
Фрэнни, конечно, пару раз похихикала для приличия, но про себя тихо молилась деве Марии, лишь бы все не стало еще хуже. Владелец из верхушки Вонголы — это уже было плохо. Когда после безвременной кончины синьора Рокудо бар перешел во владение гораздо более устрашающего синьора Хибари, Фрэнни едва давила в себе желание начать креститься каждый раз при выходе на работу. Буквально неделю спустя синьор Хибари «подарил» бар дону Каваллоне по прозвищу Дробящий Мустанг, и Фрэнни решила, что хуже уже быть просто не может.  
Оказалось — может. Еще через неделю лучезарно улыбающийся Мустанг собрал большую часть сотрудников бара в зале и сообщил:  
— Ребята! Закончились ваши мотыляния из рук в руки. Я нашел вам чудного владельца, который действительно хочет заняться бизнесом и обожает стриптиз. Познакомитесь уже сегодня.  
— Дон Дино, вы уверены, что это надежный человек? — спросил управляющий, Жозе, который за последние недели запарился переоформлять документы на «маленькое, но гордое ночное заведение».  
— Абсолютно. Это мой бывший одноклассник. Возможно, вы о нем слышали, его зовут Суперби Сквало.  
О делах Второго Императора Мечей мало кто был в курсе, но Фрэнни «повезло»: в Палермо ей сдавала квартиру его (уже) бывшая любовница.  
— Знаешь, Эдди, я, наверное, побуду крысой и сбегу с тонущего корабля, — шепнула Фрэнни бармену Эдуардо.  
— М? А что, этот Сквало какой-то авторитет? Никогда о нем не слышал.  
Фрэнни открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-то вроде «тебе повезло», когда поняла, что бежать уже поздно: бокалы за барной стойкой зазвенели от оглушительного «врай».  
— Хей, бездельники!  
Дино незаметно для Сквало достал беруши.  
— ...слушай и запоминай... — проговорила Фрэнни, практически не разжимая губ.  
— ...и милые синьорины, конечно. — Как типичный горячий сицилийский парень, Сквало обожал драться, ругаться и флиртовать — желательно с несколькими девушками сразу.  
— ...про отряд «Вария» слышал?  
— Они что, реально существуют? — округлил глаза Эдуардо, не отрывая взгляда от нового «шефа».  
— ...Я не собираюсь лезть со своим уставом в чужой монастырь...  
— Ты смотришь на капитана Варии. Наемный убийца...  
— ...так что с меня вложения...  
— ...специалист по холодному оружию...  
— ...а с вас — выпивка, прибыль...  
— ...вместо левой руки — стальной протез.  
— ...и девочки. О, а тебя я, кажется, знаю! — Фрэнни подпрыгнула от неожиданности, безуспешно надеясь, что Сквало обращается не к ней. — Ты у Анны-Луизы квартиру снимаешь. Франческа, да?  
Сквало вполне дружелюбно улыбнулся, а Фрэнни сразу вспомнила, что он точно так же улыбался, когда случайно столкнулся с ней на лестнице пару месяцев назад. Светлые волосы тогда были местами бурыми от чужой крови, а на лакированные сапоги налипли кусочки чьих-то мозгов.  
Фрэнни после той встречи долго полоскало в туалете, но в этот раз все прошло относительно нормально. Она всего лишь коротко пискнула и храбро упала в обморок.

Закуро не был учтивым джентльменом — впрочем, с этой задачей за него прекрасно справлялись официанты. Цуна не слишком любила выбранный ее визави открытый ресторан с отделкой под Средневековье. Перепившие синьоры среднего возраста и аналогично нетрезвые богатые туристы либо фальшиво пели, либо устраивали дебоши, и этим обнуляли в глазах Цуны все очарование заведения.  
К несчастью, «Вильгельма Второго» очень любил Реборн, за возможность курить свои вонючие кубинские сигары в любое время, в любой части ресторана.  
Закуро, судя по всему, питал к этому заведению нежные чувства по той же причине.  
С другой стороны, «Вильгельм Второй» славился отменной кухней, да и обстановка была крайне приятной: отдельные деревянные беседки, пледы и подушки на скамьях, мечи и топоры под крышами в качестве декора... Цуна даже сделала напоминание в телефоне, чтобы не забыть взять номерок дизайнера, который занимался оформлением.  
Платьице на ней в этот раз было красное, заказное, от ее любимого голубого портного. Цуна в нем себе ужасно нравилась, а вот Реборн считал, что в «алом парусе» она похожа на шалаву. Шаткое положение платьица выровнял Хаято, подметив, что под шалавой многоуважаемый киллер, видимо, подразумевает Кабирию в исполнении Мазины, и это уже вполне себе комплимент, хоть и сомнительный. После этого Реборн, как ни странно, ни разу не заикнулся о том, насколько пошло выглядит Цуна в красном: Джульетту Мазину он нежно любил, и на «Ночах Кабирии» они с Колонелло когда-то в кинотеатре плакали, обнявшись. Впрочем, ко всему остальному старый наставник продолжал придираться с завидной регулярностью.  
Закуро же был весь в черном и выглядел так же очаровательно и небрежно, как на памятном собрании Альянса.  
Вино они пили красное. Слишком много красного для одного вечера: закат, огненные волосы Закуро, «алый парус», Бенуара. Только крови не хватало для полноты картины.  
Впрочем, и кровь тоже появилась: дон ди Маре, как оказалось, был поклонником стейков средней степени прожарки.  
— Что же внезапно понадобилось прекрасной донне от скромного меня? — ровно спросил Закуро, попыхивая сигаретой.  
Дым он выдыхал в сторону, за что Цуна была ему очень благодарна.  
— Скромного? Я вас умоляю. Мы следили за вашей деятельностью, и знаете... я под впечатлением. Вы явно многого добьетесь.  
Закуро польщенным не выглядел — по его глазам читалось «ну да, все так и должно быть».  
— Добьемся. И да, конфликт интересов неминуем, это только вопрос времени.  
— Согласна. И, опережая события... Вонголе не нужна война. — Цуна глотнула вина и растянула губы в вежливой улыбке. — У нас не было масштабных конфликтов после инцидента с семьей Шимон, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы все так и оставалось.  
Кольцо урагана на пальце Закуро предупреждающе мигнуло.  
— Это угроза?  
Цуна удивленно моргнула.  
— Что вы, и в мыслях не было. Совсем наоборот. Почему бы нам... не объединить бренды?  
Кажется, ей удалось его удивить.  
— Каким образом? — недоуменно поинтересовался Закуро. — Я вам подчиняться не собираюсь, вы мне тоже, а жених, я слышал, у вас уже есть.  
— Да, мы думали об этом, но... умеете хранить секреты, дон Закуро? — Дождавшись кивка, Цуна потянулась через стол и тихо сообщила: — У него со Сквало роман.  
— Вы шутите?.. То есть, когда эти два… синьора месяц назад здесь нализались по самые гланды, содрали со стены топоры и начали драться с закосом под средневековую дуэль, это был такой ненавязчивый флирт?  
— Они что?.. — Хотя, к чему такое удивление? Это было вполне в духе Занзаса и Сквало.  
— Ну да. — Закуро, казалось, даже развеселился; его, наверняка, тоже доставали его подчиненные. — Их после этого очень просили не появляться здесь больше никогда.  
— Мда. Итак, если вы не против, я бы встретилась с вами на днях еще раз, чтобы обсудить будущий контракт. — Цуна подняла бокал. — Чин-чин?

На следующий день после того, как они с Закуро подписали предварительное соглашение, Цуна, спустившись с утра на пробежку, застала у крыльца особняка забавную композицию из Хаято, своего папеньки и Занзаса, не пойми что забывшего в особняке Вонголы в такую рань, с одинаковым недоумением разглядывавших ее новый автомобиль.  
— Синьоры, вы в порядке?  
Занзас перевел взгляд с машины на Цуну и обратно и нежно поинтересовался:  
— Савада, это что за хрень?  
Цуна удивленно вздернула бровь.  
— Бугатти Вейрон.  
— Я вижу, что это Бугатти Вейрон, откуда он у тебя?  
— Закуро подарил. — В ответ на одинаково недоверчивые взгляды, Цуна иронично улыбнулась и «пояснила»: — Влюбился в меня без памяти, понял, что жить без меня не может, и теперь пытается завоевать мое каменное сердце. — Она задумчиво провела пальцем по губе. — Честно говоря, пока что у него хорошо получается!  
— Скажите, что вы шутите, Десятая! — Кажется, Хаято был в ужасе.  
— Хаято, в конце концов, это Бугатти, и он красненький! А я, все-таки, девочка. — Цуна послала своему заму невинную улыбку.  
…И прекрасное, казалось бы, утро подпортил нелюбимый папенька.  
— Моя дочурка все-таки получит свою порцию красивых ухаживаний! Я так счастлив!  
— Прекратите капать на меня соплями, синьор Савада, — холодно ответила Цуна.  
— Моя доченька меня совсем не любит!  
— Паровоз давно ушел. Кстати, Хаято, ты ведь хотел что-то обсудить с господином Савадой, насколько я помню!  
Хаято, в отличие от Хибари, прекрасно разбирался в выражениях глаз Цуны (в данном случае это было «сделай это немедленно»), как и в тонких (и не очень) намеках, так что он оперативно взял Саваду-старшего под локоток и увел в особняк.  
— Цуна, — вкрадчиво произнес Занзас, и Цуна вздрогнула от неожиданности: до этого он ни разу не звал ее по имени. Кажется, теперь она понимала, почему доны на памятном собрании альянса так дрожали от внезапной вежливости босса Варии. — Ты понимаешь, что своими шутками роешь ди Маре могилу?  
— Хм. А кто, собственно, мешает тебе красиво за мной ухаживать? — логично ответила Цуна и, прищелкнув пальцами, поинтересовалась: — А ты чего, собственно, хотел в такую рань?  
— О, тебе это понравится. — Занзас с ухмылкой фокусника достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака рекламку. — Сквало решил всерьез взяться за ваш притон. А я совершенно случайно помню, как тебе нравится бесплатная выпивка.  
Цуна, остановившись на фразе «Б-52 для миленьких блондинок за счет заведения», задумчиво произнесла:  
— Кажется, у меня где-то был блондинистый парик...  
— Я знал, что ты не устоишь. У тебя есть время до вечера, чтобы его найти. Видишь, как я о тебе забочусь?  
На последней фразе Цуне пришла в голову дурацкая идея, которую она бы отбросила в любой другой день, но Занзас выглядел слишком самодовольно, и она не смогла устоять.  
— У тебя тоже есть время до вечера, чтобы найти парик и «миленький» костюмчик. Или ты хочешь, чтобы мы с Суперби выпили все халявное бухло без тебя?  
— Да ты охренела!..  
Пришел черед Цуны изображать Чеширского кота.  
— Так тебе слабо?

— Луссурия! Я иду на репетицию Хеллоуина и мне нужен костюм метросексуала.  
— Но... Босс... еще сентябрь...  
— Я СКАЗАЛ РЕПЕТИЦИЯ ХЕЛЛОУИНА, ЗНАЧИТ ЭТО РЕПЕТИЦИЯ ХЕЛЛОУИНА.

Сквало был в восторге от своего стрип-клуба — а если точнее, от меню бара и сисястых баб. И почему он раньше об этом не подумал? Хорошо, что на Коня внезапно напал приступ альтруизма.  
Вечеринка для «миленьких блондинок» была его идеей, с последней любовницей он как раз разбежался, так почему бы не провести мероприятие, где он сможет легко найти себе новую?  
То, что слоган на флаере можно толковать двояко, он понял только на самой вечеринке.  
Сквало сидел за стойкой и оглядывал заполняющийся гостями клуб, словно поле битвы, когда бармен поставил перед ним стопку с горящим содержимым.  
— Ваш Б-52, босс.  
Первой реакцией было сказать «я не заказывал». Затем Сквало подумал, что к нему, как к хозяину заведения, наверное, обязаны подлизываться. И только потом до него дошло.  
— Врай! Тебе что, жить надоело, собака? Какая я тебе «милая блондинка»?  
От неминуемой расправы бармена спас голос Занзаса из-за плеча Сквало.  
— Я, знаешь, тоже не сладкий мальчик, но халявная выпивка — это халявная выпивка.  
И знакомая покрытая шрамами рука увела стопку с коктейлем у Сквало из-под носа.  
Сквало обернулся. Моргнул. Еще раз моргнул. Потом ущипнул себя за бедро. Видение не исчезало.  
Перед ним был мрачный Занзас в приталенном клетчатом костюме и парике.  
— Что? — угрожающе спросил Занзас.  
Сквало помотал головой.  
— Нет, ничего. Блядь... Ты что, опять с Савадой поспорил?  
— Ну почему чуть что — сразу я? — весело откликнулся знакомый голос.  
Сквало подавил желание побиться головой о стойку: Савада тоже была в парике.  
— Пиздец.

У Цуны было четкое ощущение, что их совместное фото украсит «стену славы» клуба: Сквало, и она с Занзасом в париках и со стопками в руках. Конкретно у самой Цуны еще и глаза наверняка были «в кучку». После «обязательной программы» (Занзас и Сквало закинули ее на стойку, как только диджей поставил ремикс на “Ma Baker”, и варианта не сплясать не осталось) они перебрались в VIP-ложу, и все неожиданно перешло в «шляпу» и «крокодила».  
— Савада, — протянул Занзас, забрасывая в шляпу туза червей, — кто у тебя любимцы из кинематографических персонажей?  
— Дай мне минутку, — хмыкнула Цуна. — И подумай над своим списком.  
Цуне всегда нравились обаятельные мерзавцы с большими пушками, так что список у нее был. Разве что можно исключить парочку похожих. Хан Соло или Индиана Джонс? Блонди из «Хороший, плохой, злой», или?..  
О, нет, Роланд Дискейн не прокатит, это же книжный персонаж. К тому же, не стоит поддерживать и без того раздутое чувство собственной исключительности Занзаса.  
— Невеста, — внезапно подал голос Сквало. — Фехтование в «Убить Билла» сосет, но персонаж прекрасный.  
— Рыбак рыбака, — выразительно глянул на своего капитана Занзас. — Лилу, Велма Келли, Мистик. Савада?  
— Бонд, Индиана Джонс и Блонди.  
Занзас странно задумчиво посмотрел на нее, словно сводя образы вместе, а потом со стоном прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
— Санта Мария! Ты что, была влюблена в Реборна?!  
Цуна хотела бы соврать, но у нее слишком быстро отлила кровь от лица.  
Она и не думала, что кто-то когда-либо, да еще и с полунамека раскроет ее самую страшную тайну.  
Судя по дрожащим губам Сквало, он отчаянно пытался не заржать.  
По счастью, перчатки были у Цуны под рукой.  
— Вы двое, — угрожающе прорычала она. — Ни-ко-му.  
Занзас потер виски, словно у него внезапно разболелась голова. Еще бы — сначала Закуро со своим Бугатти, теперь Реборн...  
— Мне нужно еще выпить.  
Цуна опустила руки и облегченно выдохнула.  
— Поддерживаю.  
Сквало, титаническим усилием воли подавив хихиканье, которое могло сильно укоротить ему жизнь, щелкнул пальцами.  
— Франческа! Повтори бутылку, детка, и подсаживайся к нам!

Фрэнни испуганно съежилась на переднем пассажирском сидении в раритетном красном кабриолете своего начальства в лице устрашающего Суперби Сквало, вполуха слушала перебранку между «ужасными злыми мафиози» и думала, что ей уже давно надо было свалить с Сицилии, но не таким же образом!  
А она-то, наивная, думала, что начальник-киллер — это ужасно.  
Дружелюбный начальник-киллер — вот где ужас!  
Пока синьор Сквало изволил относительно безобидно выпивать с донной Савадой и синьором, который, судя по всему, был его непосредственным начальством, все было в порядке. Тесный клетчатый костюм от Burberry, портфель от Гуччи и блондинистый парик, к слову, не делали синьора Вонголу менее пугающим ни на грамм. Потенциально проблемный столик в баре можно было пережить. Фрэнни даже была морально готова, что придется бежать и искать кокс для уважаемых господ. Но все вышло намного хуже.  
Синьор Сквало настоял, чтобы Фрэнни присела с ними, выпила и повеселилась. Санта Мария, за что?  
Что ж, Фрэнни натянула свою самую очаровательную улыбку, присела с ними, изображала употребление Ред Лейбла и даже смеялась в нужных местах.  
А потом разговор вырулил на нового Папу Римского.  
— Папа Франциск — лучшее, что случалось с Римом за многие годы! — патетично (как, впрочем, и обычно) говорил синьор Сквало.  
— Спорить не буду, — спокойно отвечал синьор Вонгола. — Селесте от него в полном восторге. После буллы, которая обязала всех наших святых отцов крестить любых детей без вопросов, а не только законнорожденных, она с сестрами неделю не просыхала.  
— Надо же, она еще жива? — заинтересовалась донна Савада. — А почему она не ушла из церкви? Дон Тимотео давно умер, — прости, — замужество с престарелым министром ей давно не грозит...  
— Она же сказала, что посвятит себя Господу, — пожал плечами синьор Вонгола. — Ну так, мужик сказал — мужик сделал. — Он поднял свой стакан с виски. — За Папу Франциска!  
— За Папу Франциска!  
— Чин-чин!  
На этот раз Фрэнни даже на самом деле отпила из своего стакана, грех не выпить за Папу Римского.  
— Слушай, Савада, — хмыкнул синьор Вонгола, расслабленно откинувшись на диван. — Если Папа Франциск объявит новый Крестовый поход против распоясавшихся исламистов, ты будешь меня ждать?  
Синьор Сквало громогласно захохотал.  
— Если новый Крестовый поход будет таким же длинным, как предыдущие, хрен тебя кто дождется. Лаура, вот, замуж успела выйти, пока я был в тюрьме, а я всего два года сидел!  
— Шлюха твоя Лаура, — припечатал синьор Вонгола.  
Фрэнни успела было испугаться, что дойдет до драки, но донна Савада разрядила обстановку.  
— Ребята, вы что, ну какое «ждать»? Я же тоже крестилась перед тем, как принять дела у дона Тимотео, а на мне грешков, как на собаке блох. Да что там на мне, на всей моей семье, включая Ламбо! Так что Вонгола идет в Крестовый поход всем составом, грехи отрабатывать. — Донна Савада встала, но при ее малом росте разница была мизерной, так что ей для пущего эффекта пришлось залезть на стол, затем она подняла стакан и провозгласила: — DEUS VULT!  
— DEUS VULT! — тут же вскочили синьор Сквало и синьор Вонгола.  
...и так Фрэнни оказалась на пароме, что следовал на континент, в компании мафиози, которые жаждали засвидетельствовать свое почтение Папе и предложить ему свое содействие в организации нового Крестового похода.  
Санта Мария, дай мне пережить эту ночь...  
— Слюшай, — тянула донна Савада, скрестив руки на груди. — Мою Фиесту Хаято перебирал, я тебя сделаю.  
— Врай, да ты вообще в курсе, кто этого пиздюка учил в моторах копаться? — Синьор Сквало патетично махнул в сторону серебристого Форда донны Савады. — Жалкая копия! — Не менее патетичный жест в сторону алого Феррари, в котором пыталась «сидеть и не отсвечивать» Фрэнни. — Неповторимый оригинал!  
— Девочки, — оборвал перепалку синьор Вонгола, переключавший треки с флэшки в машине донны Савады, — при прочих равных побеждает не крутость тюнинга, а величина яиц водителя, так что не надрывайтесь.  
Донна Савада фыркнула, поведя плечами.  
— Отлично, тогда Форд поведешь ты. У меня, как ты понимаешь, яйца исключительно метафорические. — В этот момент из динамиков начала играть очередная песня, и донна Савада активно замахала руками. — Ой-ой-ой, оставь!  
Из колонок играл ужасающий блатняк, донна Савада и синьор Сквало, обнявшись и слегка пританцовывая, подпевали этому кошмару.  
Немногочисленные соседи по парому начали коситься на их компанию, что Фрэнни совсем не радовало.  
Синьор Вонгола, правда, тоже, кажется, был не в восторге.  
— Пиздец. — Он моргнул, не отрывая взгляда от парочки, и помотал головой. — Ладно этот акулий мусор, но ты-то куда? Ты что, сидела?  
Донна Савада легкомысленно махнула рукой.  
— Ой, да что там сидела, всего полгода в СИЗО! Потом Хаято понял, что так просто меня не выпустят, написал чистосердечное и сел вместо меня.  
— Интересное кино... А почему я об этом не знал?  
— Ты был в армии, — хихикнул синьор Сквало, выпуская донну Саваду из объятий.  
— А, так вот куда ты тогда пропал! — протянула та, прищелкивая пальцами. — А я-то еще удивлялась, почему ты не пришел надо мной поглумиться.  
— Я перебил больше людей, чем вы оба вместе взятые, но у правоохранительных органов ко мне претензий почему-то нет. Вы неудачники.  
Донна Савада нехорошо сощурилась.  
— Осторожнее со словами. Я ведь могу обмолвиться при Ямамото, что ты у меня в телефоне записан как «КОРОЛЕВА ТАНЦА».  
— ТАК ЭТО ТВОЙ ДИСК!..  
— У МЕНЯ БЫЛО ДВЕ СТАРШИХ СЕСТРЫ И Я…!  
— Да-да, и еще с детства любил исполнять песни Боуи голосом Брайана Молко, — ехидно начал синьор Сквало, а потом до него, видимо, дошло, что и кому именно он сказал, и ухмылка стекла с его лица.  
Донна Савада оперлась на капот своего Форда, чтобы не упасть от смеха.  
— Черт возьми, и правда похоже!  
Синьор Вонгола непонимающе моргнул и нахмурился.  
— А кто такой Брайан Молко?  
— ЦУНА, МОЛЧИ!  
Фрэнни со стоном сползла пониже, чтобы ее, случись что, не задело выстрелами.

На выходе из полицейского участка Хаято мрачно созерцал престранную композицию.  
Десятая, одна штука. Мерзкий кузен, одна штука. Злой Занзас в одних трусах, одна штука. Девица в форме официантки «Шичидо Мукуро», одна штука.  
— Спасибо, что выручил, Гокудера, — улыбнулась Десятая.  
— Десятая, ЗАЧЕМ? — несчастно спросил Хаято. — Вы же знаете, что у нас нет связей в Неаполе!  
— Мы заблудились по дороге в Рим, решили выяснить, чья машина быстрее, и нас сцапали патрульные.  
Хаято перевел взгляд на Занзаса, прикуривавшего от пламени.  
— А почему... — начал было он, но затем поднял руку. — Забудьте. Я не хочу этого знать. Забирайте свои машины и валим отсюда.  
Внезапно девица в форме официантки выдохнула, словно выпустив напряжение, и разрыдалась.  
— Я пропустила коллоквиум... Не видать мне зачета, меня отчи-и-ислят... Отпустите меня домой, пожа-а-алуйста...  
Сквало неловко похлопал ее по плечу.  
— Ладно тебе, Франческа, успокойся. Хочешь, я поговорю с твоим профессором?  
Девица — Франческа — зарыдала пуще прежнего.  
— Хм, Суперби, мне кажется, я для этого больше подойду. — Десятая, хоть и была ниже Франчески на голову, покровительственно ее обняла. — Успокойся, милая, мы скоро вернемся в Палермо, проспишься, и все будет хорошо.  
— Пуганые же у тебя официанты, — хмыкнул Занзас, выдыхая дым через нос. — Видимо, девчонка всю ночь боялась, что мы ее убьем и съедим. Пиздишь ты их там, что ли?  
Сквало, кажется, даже чуть-чуть смутился.  
— Видимо, моя репутация бежит впереди меня.  
Хаято прикрыл глаза ладонью. С таким женихом и компанией... Может, Десятой и правда будет лучше с доном ди Маре?  
К слову о птичках...  
— Десятая. Надеюсь, вы достаточно отоспались в участке? Мы получили информацию относительно нового оружия клана ди Маре. Мне собрать Хранителей по прибытию в Палермо?

— Итак, еще раз. Коробочки.  
— Да.  
— В коробочках животные.  
— Да.  
— С индивидуальными атаками.  
— Да.  
— И работают на пламени.  
— Да.  
— Правильно ли я тебя поняла, Хаято? Оружие клана ди Маре — это покемоны?  
— Сам в шоке.  
— Пока не увижу своими глазами — не поверю. Пусть ищут информацию о том, где их производят.

— Мусор. Не могу поверить, что говорю это, но мне нужен твой совет.  
Сквало поперхнулся, и пиво полилось через нос — они с Занзасом сидели в «Шичидо Мукуро» и похмелялись.  
— Совет? Серьезно?  
Занзас мрачно поднял бровь.  
— У тебя было семнадцать любовниц одновременно, так что даже я вынужден признать, что по женской части ты у нас эксперт.  
Сквало вскинул кулаки в воздух и пропел мотивчик песни «Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк».  
— Ладно, Босс, в чем проблема?  
— Ди Маре подкатывает яйца к Саваде, и меня это бесит. Я предполагаю, что, наверное, нужно ей подарить что-то эдакое, но этот засранец Закуро пошел с козырей и подарил ей Бугатти Вейрон!  
Сквало поперхнулся пивом во второй раз.  
— А он, видимо, серьезно настроен.  
С лица Занзаса можно было писать аллегорию неизъяснимого раздражения.  
— Давай рассуждать логически.  
— Логически? Ты?  
Сквало сдержал язвительный комментарий — настроение Босса повысилось на пару градусов, так что нужно было закрепить успех.  
— Финансово ты его подарок не перебьешь, значит нужно заходить с другой стороны. Либо что-то сентиментальное — с этим у тебя плохо, — либо функциональное. И желательно ее удивить... — рассуждал Сквало, пока не остановил взгляд на двух специфических предметах на столе. — О. — Он указал на свою догадку пальцем.  
Занзас нахмурился было, но потом до него тоже дошло.  
— Идеально, Сквало! — Занзас в два глотка допил свое пиво и со словами «буду должен» сорвался в неизвестном направлении.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — хмыкнул Сквало ему в спину и продолжил пить свое пиво, насвистывая мелодию из фильма «Безумно влюблённый».  
«Позвонить Франческе, или все же не стоит?..»  
Примечание:  
*"Безумно влюбленный" - итальянская пародия с Челентано на "Римские каникулы". В интернетах есть только одна песня из этого фильма, так что если вам действительно интересно, придется смотреть. (фильм, кстати, няшный)  
*Брайан Молко бисексуален и любит платьица. Пел у Боуи на разогреве, дуэтом с ним, и таки делал каверы на его песни.  
*"Королева танца" - это Dancing Queen by ABBA  
*New York, New York by Frank Sinatra  
____________  
Примечание:  
Бьякуран - Белая Орхидея  
Кикё - Колокольчик

— Нам нужен засланец.  
Цуна достала пузырек с очередным ноотропом, закинула в рот две таблетки и показала средний палец демонстративно скривившему губы Реборну. Ей нужны были чистые мозги.  
«Собрание» в кабинете Цуны можно было назвать камерным. Несколько глав семейств — Каваллоне, Джильо Неро, Бовино и еще пары надежных старых союзников. За консильери Вонголы в этот раз был Реборн: Цуна предпочитала сводить общение с Савадой-старшим к минимуму и уже давненько подумывала упразднить ЦЕДЕФ. Реборн был против, но Цуна считала, что он артачится только потому, что выполнять обязанности консильери ему просто лень.  
К слову, координаты местечка, где производились «покемоны», добыл именно Реборн, и теперь следовало решить, кого бы и под каким предлогом отправить на шпионскую миссию.  
Занзас задумчиво почесал щетину на подбородке — Сквало с трудом выдернул спящее начальство из мастерской, в которой он провел дня три минимум, судя по количеству пакетов из круглосуточных доставок — и высказался:  
— Я тебе больше скажу: нам нужен конкретный такой засланец, достаточно придурочный, чтобы его никто не заподозрил, но достаточно сильный, чтобы отбиться, если его раскроют. — Он обратил внимание на голубоватой внешности представителя одной из семей с не менее голубой кличкой «Колокольчик» и прищелкнул пальцами, припоминая их Босса. — Джессо, где там ваш Антонио Дикая Орхидея? Что-то его давно не слышно. Он бы идеально подошел!  
Колокольчик смерил Занзаса раздраженным взглядом и процедил:  
— Во-первых, Белая Орхидея.  
— Ах, простите, — елейно протянул Занзас.  
Цуна замаскировала неуместный смех кашлем: она совершенно случайно знала, что «Дикая Орхидея» — это марка кружевного белья, которое так любит Луссурия. Ну а Антонио, хоть и косил под Алекса из фильма «Заводной апельсин», выглядел почти так же педиковато, как Колокольчик.  
— Во-вторых, он недееспособен. — Колокольчик поежился. — Мы консультировались с независимыми специалистами, в том числе из бывших Аркобалено, и...  
— Из него душу вынули, — негромко произнесла Юни ди Джильо Неро. — Судя по остаточной энергии, владелец колец Маре из другого мира пытался вытащить его отсюда, но смог урвать только нематериальную часть. Нам еще повезло: если бы вытянули и тело, то наш мир мог просто схлопнуться.  
Теперь поежились все остальные, не только Колокольчик.  
Цуна задумчиво посмотрела на кольцо Вонголы.  
«Что-то мне не хочется играть с пространственно-временным континуумом...»  
— Проблемы с кольцами Маре будем решать по мере их поступления — я бы с Закуро пока связываться не стала. А вот их покемоны... Реборн?  
Киллер понял ее без дальнейших пояснений и, коснувшись полы шляпы, испарился.  
— Подождем отчета, но предварительно... — Дино поднял руку. — Кто за то, чтобы уничтожить покемонов и их производство?  
— Единогласно, — подвела итог Цуна и распустила собрание.

Занзас как раз испытывал подарок для Цуны на полигоне у особняка Варии — совмещал приятное с полезным, когда от контакта «Грешная Мадонна» пришло сообщение «Возьми с собой оружие и Маммон, СРОЧНО, жду у ворот». Занзас только успел поднять бровь в удивлении, когда у ворот особняка взвыл клаксон.  
Вечерело, Маммон собиралась поехать в центр и покутить, так что внезапный вызов был встречен немалым количеством раздражения. Что ж, Босс есть Босс, а уж в двух экземплярах...  
Выкладывать подарок Занзас не стал, ибо проверка показала, что все у него вышло великолепно, как всегда. Так может и подвернется момент, чтобы вручить, кто знает?  
В неприметном серебристом Альфа Ромео Занзаса и Маммон дожидалась, собственно, «Грешная Мадонна» Цуна. За рулем Занзас разглядел знакомый хохолок. Мукуро исключался по понятным соображениям.  
— Савада, Докуро, вечер добрый, — хмыкнул Занзас, у которого было на удивление благодушное настроение, приземляясь на заднее сиденье рядом с Цуной. Судя по знакомому салону, Альфа Ромео на самом деле был Бугатти под иллюзией. — Что за повод?  
— Трогай, милая. Помнишь, куда ехать?.. — улыбнулась Цуна.  
— Да, Босс, — отозвалась Хром.  
Занзас с намеком выбивал тревожный ритм на подлокотнике, но Цуна и без того знала, что терпение не числится среди добродетелей Занзаса, и дала ему свой телефон, открытый на диалоге с Реборном.  
«Окно в 11:26 pm строго на северо-западе. Иллюзионисты, перчатки, что-либо на случай форс-мажора».  
Занзас весело фыркнул, указывая на себя.  
— Форс-мажор?  
Цуна развела руками.  
— Ну так а кто же еще?  
Маммон впереди тем временем прогнусавила:  
— О, милая, это Тиффани? Тридцать тысяч, если мне память не изменяет.  
Машина немного вильнула в сторону.  
— Знала бы, сколько это стоит, не надела бы, — ответила Хром.  
— Таки этот головорез наконец-то сподобился сделать тебе предложение?  
— ...Так это было оно? Удивительно.  
Цуна сжала пальцами переносицу и проворчала:  
— Ну да, Хибари у нас лаконичен, как хокку. «В четверг в 19:55 встречаемся напротив оперы, форма одежды парадная, надень это». А что у нас напротив оперы?  
— Церковь, — ответила Хром, едва не прозевав нужный поворот.  
— ВОТ ИМЕННО. 

— Какой милый у них купол, — сквозь зубы прошипела Цуна, и у Занзаса сложилось четкое ощущение, что несколько нецензурных проклятий она опустила.  
Местечко, где производили «покемонов», было окружено весьма специфическим силовым полем. Цуна смогла незаметно проделать в нем дыру, и они втроем смогли попасть внутрь периметра — Хром осталась в машине и продолжала держать над ней иллюзию — но перчатка на руке, которой Цуна пробивала поле, расползлась на нитки.  
— По крайней мере, у вас есть еще одна перчатка, и мы сможем выйти, — прогнусавила державшая над ними иллюзию Маммон.  
Занзас поднял руку, чтобы синьорины заткнулись и не палили контору, и, пробравшись сквозь кусты, первым заглянул в окно здания бывшей винодельни.  
— Да ну нахуй...  
— О-хре-не-е-еть...  
— Господамы, я таки брежу, или это...  
— Инопланетяне?!  
Цуна мысленно похвалила себя за то, что взяла с собой профессионального иллюзиониста, а не подростка-Франа. У Маммон иллюзия, несмотря на удивление, даже не дрогнула.  
— Хм, какой знакомый костюм Чужого. У Реборна действительно талант, — пробормотала Цуна, высмотрев среди переливающихся радугой циклопических медуз-осьминогов знакомую фигуру.  
— Почему-то мне кажется, что надо найти всех этих детей Ктулху и помножить на ноль... — щипая свою руку, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего, протянул Занзас.  
Над бывшей винодельней пронзительно взвыла сирена.  
— Не знаю, каким образом они нас засекли, но надо линять, — напряженно сказала Маммон, и трио разведчиков-неудачников перебежками проследовало к ожидавшей их машине, пожертвовав по дороге второй перчаткой Цуны, чтобы пройти сквозь энергетический барьер.  
— Ходу-ходу-ходу! — рявкнула Цуна, запрыгнув в машину.  
Хром вдавила педаль в пол, и Бугатти под иллюзией рванулся прочь от обители инопланетян, оставляя за собой облака пыли.  
Маммон напряженно следила за дорогой в зеркало заднего вида, Занзас заряжал пистолеты, а Цуна, нервно посмеиваясь, выговаривалась, ища в своей сумочке хоть какую-нибудь замену перчаткам. Пистолет она с собой, как назло, не взяла — да и стреляли за нее обычно Хаято или Хибари.  
— Инопланетяне! Жаль, Хаято с нами нет, он бы порадовался, что его журналы не врали. Пиздец!  
Занзас, увидев, что оружия у Цуны нет, молча протянул ей пистолет для правой руки, оставив себе второй. Маммон тем временем перехватила иллюзию Хром над Бугатти, чтобы дать последней сосредоточиться на дороге, и отрывисто беседовала по телефону с Бельфегором — запрашивала подмогу на всякий случай.  
— А если Закуро один из этих, просто под иллюзией?! — продолжала Цуна. — Я что-то не фанат тентаклей, а ведь мы уже собирались дату венчания назначить!  
Занзас спал с лица.  
Да, Закуро был объективно более выгодной партией для Вонголы. Да, они с Цуной ничего друг другу пообещать не успели. Но какого хрена?!  
Шрамы от двух заморозок начали постепенно темнеть.  
— Дату чего? — вкрадчиво вклинился Занзас в монолог Цуны.  
Цуна моргнула и посмотрела на Занзаса, который с каждой секундой все больше злился.  
— А что? Это было выгодно, тебе же я все равно только для прикрытия нуж...  
Занзас даже не дослушав ее, взорвался.  
— Прикрытия?! Санта Мария, Савада, ты идиотка, или прикидываешься?  
Цуна, аж сжавшись от неожиданного приступа гнева своего, как она думала, чудного друга-собутыльника, даже пикнуть не успела, когда он резко дернул ее на себя и впился поцелуем в ее губы — не мимолетно, как тогда, на пирсе, а всерьез.  
В глазах заплясал салют, рука с пистолетом дрогнула в железной хватке. Цуна неуверенно запустила пальцы свободной ладони Занзасу в волосы, отвечая.  
Она интересовалась, каково целоваться с Занзасом — хотя, кажется, ошиблась, и Сквало это делал разве что в том эротическом кошмаре. Что же, теперь Цуна знала ответ.  
Занзас — это кокаиновый кайф, прыжок с парашютом и первое убийство.  
Оторвавшись от Цуны, все еще кипящий от ярости Занзас ссадил ее с колен и отвернулся к окну, до боли сжимая в ладони рукоять одного из парных пистолетов.  
По иронии, Цуна как раз опустила взгляд, часто-часто моргая и пытаясь осмыслить происходящее, и заметила на пистолете — слишком легком для Занзаса — гравировку. Перевела взгляд на тот, что все еще был у нее, — с такой же. «Донна Сецуна».  
У Цуны было много мыслей. В том числе о том, какая она кретинка. В том числе «спасибо, Господи, он не голубой». Но все они звучали слишком нескладно — ну или она понимала, что не сможет их выговорить, не краснея и не заикаясь. Судя по горящим щекам, она и так была красная, как гаспаччо.  
— Знаешь... мы могли бы вместе убить Закуро перед первой брачной ночью... — Цуна увидела в отражении, как брови Занзаса поползли вверх. — А потом осквернить... ммм... брачное ложе. Ночь, тысячи розовых лепестков, труп врага на ковре...  
Занзас заинтересованно к ней повернулся, и кажется, даже перестал злиться, Цуна с влюбленным блеском в глазах потянулась к нему, предвкушая еще один поцелуй...  
— Благословляю вас, дети мои, — проворчала Маммон с переднего сиденья. — Но воркование придется отложить, за нами хвост.  
Цуна разочарованно рыкнула, зажмурившись, и потянулась, чтобы открыть окно. Занзас посмеялся над ее недовольным лицом, но совсем не обидно.  
— Маммон, поставь «Feuer Frei». Если уж отстреливаться, то под правильный саундтрэк.

Фрэнни куталась в шарф и грела руки о чашку с горячим шоколадом — зимний ветер на Сицилии был злым и пробирал едва ли не до костей.  
Суперби Сквало с непривычно короткими волосами стоял рядом и, активно жестикулируя, рассказывал о заварушке с кланом ди Маре, которые оказались инопланетными захватчиками.  
— ...они вроде как отстрелялись, но в Саваду успели зарядить дротиком с галлюциногеном, так что когда мы их перехватили, она решила, что Бельфегор — это Лунная Принцесса, а Фран — Сейлор Чиби-Мун.  
— ...А ты, видимо, был Сейлор Венерой.  
— Прикинь? Самая широкоплечая Сейлор Венера в истории! Бельфегор до сих пор не может ей простить, как она вываляла в пыли его корону со словами «Лунная диадема, в бой!»  
Фрэнни совсем не хотела, чтобы Сквало за ней ухаживал. И чтобы цветы дарил — тоже. Но ее, разумеется, никто не спрашивал. Сначала Фрэнни просто боялась ему отказывать, а потом уже привыкла и к самому Сквало, и к его манерам, и даже иногда давала ему по загривку, если он зарывался, несмотря на список жертв длиной с Гибралтар и разницу в возрасте в двенадцать лет. Пожалуй, даже успела соскучиться, пока была на каникулах в Катании, у родителей.  
— ...а самое ужасное, эта кретинка думала, что у нас с Занзасом роман! Я хотел промыть себе глаза хлоркой, чтобы развидеть это, а Босса просто начало тошнить.  
— Может, Донна Вонгола просто хотела порочный тройничок?  
Сквало задумался, видимо, представляя себе это действо, и скривился.  
— Нет, я не готов на такие жертвы. Но вот изобразить суровое мужское танго на свадьбе у Савады и ди Маре нам пришлось, чтобы усыпить бдительность этого ублюдка.  
— А это правда, что вы в качестве подарка на эту свадьбу Робби Уильямса похитили?  
— Правда. Он был не в восторге и посоветовал в следующий раз просто заплатить.  
Фрэнни захихикала в свою чашку.  
— ...И пока Савада с Занзасом с ди Маре разбирались, мы подорвали все базы этих мини-Ктулху. Никакие покемоны не защитят тебя от хорошей бомбы!  
— Ты надо мной прикалываешься.  
— Да нет же!  
— Ну покажи мне эту магию колец.  
Сквало дернул уголком губ.  
— Хрен там. Наш ювелир — Талбот — оказался их агентом. Так что когда Юни ди Джильо Неро кольцом Маре вернула Антонио Белой Орхидее разум, мы собрали все кольца, связали Талбота, нашли действующий вулкан и Занзас сделал фокус «это Спарта!» в стиле Средиземья.  
— Саурона вместе с кольцами скинул в Ородруин царь Леонид. Миленько.  
— Ну так мы все-таки мафиози, а не боженьки, нахер нам сдались игры с пространственно-временным континуумом? Так что мы просто оставили себе немного магии.  
Сквало прикуривал от пальцев, на которых плясало синее пламя, а Фрэнни удивленно взирала на этот фокус, едва не выпустив из рук свой горячий шоколад. Сквало курил редко, но смачно и молча, так что у Фрэнни было время, чтобы уложить все в голове.  
— ...А почему ты обрезал волосы?  
— А... — Сквало махнул рукой. — Это не я. Это Занзас меня обкорнал после того, как в церкви сказал «согласен». Я же клялся не стричься, пока он не станет Десятым Вонголой, а теперь они с Цуной, в каком-то смысле, оба... Десятые.  
— Прелесть-то какая. Так у них, значит, сейчас медовый месяц?  
Сквало мерзко-мерзко захихикал.  
— Не-а. Отлились кошке мышкины слезки. Босс сколько нас с Савадой урками дразнил, так теперь и сам угодил.  
Фрэнни тоже захихикала: она помнила, как синьор Вонгола критиковал музыкальные пристрастия Сквало и своей невесты.  
— И как же он так?..  
Сквало уже не хихикал, но ухмылялся премерзко.  
— За Савадой опять пришли наши доблестные служители закона, она заявила, что Гокудера за нее больше не сядет — это мой кузен, ее зам. В прошлый раз, пока он был в тюрьме, они столько проблем поимели, что мама не горюй. Так что Занзас вздохнул и пошел чистосердечное писать. Ему-то нечего опасаться, я Варией суммарно дольше него командую, он же то в коме, то в армии...  
— Донна, наверное, не в восторге, что ей медовый месяц испортили.  
— Да ей нормально. Бегает к нему на свидания, и они трахаются там, как кролики.  
Фрэнни покачала головой, улыбаясь почти мечтательно. Было, все-таки, своеобразное очарование у этих мафиози.  
— Я слышала, синьор Мукуро вернулся. Как вы с ним бар делить будете?  
Сквало фыркнул, закатив глаза.  
— Официально он мертв, так что пусть валит к чертовой бабушке. ЭТО МОЙ БАР!

EL FIN!


End file.
